


I Want to Hold You Close

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, richie tozier - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Lingerie, Long-Term Relationship(s), Makeup, Nonbinary Character, Other, Richie in Lingerie, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Switching, Transmasculine Character, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Richie tries doing punch up for a lackluster sitcom, he meets Taylor, a nonbinary fellow writer.  With a mutual passion for comedy and one another, they enter into a relationship.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for phantomofthegallifreyanopera <3
> 
> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song “Tear You Apart” by She Wants Revenge. A tune that just makes me think of lovely Billiam.
> 
> TW/CW: The original character of Taylor is assigned female at birth and I use the word ‘clit’ in reference to their genitalia.

Combing back his mop of unruly curls, Richie entered the room, lifting his hand in a wave and grinning. 

“Well if it isn’t Richie fucking Tozier.” Paul Lawrence sat back in his chair.

Claiming the only free seat, Richie pushed up his glasses. “Fuck you, dude.”

“How’d you get this job, anyway?” Clapping him on the back, Paul smirked. “I didn’t realize parole officers could get people in writer’s rooms now.”

“As if this is so much fucking better than prison.” Richie rolled his eyes. 

Just then head writer, Daniel Martin strolled into the room, stack of scripts in hand. “Alright.” He glanced around the table as he took a seat at the head. “Good to see everyone is here.” 

Passing around the papers, Richie looked at the title. _DoomMates_. Suppressing a groan, Richie flipped through the first couple of pages and an acrid taste rose in the back of his throat. 

“Okay folks.” Daniel splayed his fingers, leaning forward. “We know why we’re here. Gotta inject some funny into this thing before we move forward with production. I’ll give everyone a few minutes to go over the first three pages, then let’s circle back up and see what we have.”

Scanning the painfully wooden dialogue, Richie began making notes in the margin when his stomach growled. Eyeing the mountain of complimentary sandwiches on a platter, his large hand shot forth and grabbed one. Richie wrapped his wide mouth around it, chewing noisily and smearing mustard over a stage direction with his thumb, when he heard a chuckle.

Glancing up, Richie saw a short person with sandy hair peeking up at him, leaning on their hand and grinning. When Richie caught their eye, they looked back down at their script. Doing the same, Richie was trying to think of something clever for the female roommate to say before her dramatic exit while shoving the last third of the ham and cheese into his gullet when he felt eyes on him again.

The person sitting across had a hand over their mouth, suppressing a giggle. “What?” Richie’s managed to muffle around a mouthful of bread.

“Oh, sorry.” They held up their hands. “It’s just...you always eat like that?”

Peering around the table, Richie swallowed, nodding. “Yeah? So?”

Shrugging, they tittered. “Nothing.”

Eyeing them suspiciously, Richie returned to his task, confident he came up with a handful of humorous ideas by the time they reconvened. 

Clapping his hands together, Daniel got their attention. “Okay, scene one. What’d’ya got?”

Paul raised his pencil in the air. “So I’m thinking…” He used it to scratch the side of his head after Daniel called on him. “That the character Jimmy, what if he’s not completely moved in when we open? Like he’s pissing off Cassie’s character because there’s boxes of his shit piled everywhere?”

“Alright.” Nodding, Daniel made a note. “Adding tension, that could be good. What else do folks have?”

The person across from Richie lifted their hand, and he noticed how delicate their ivory fingers were. “Yeah, Taylor, what do you have?”

“Adding to that…” Taylor pointed to Paul. “What if, um...what if some of Cassie’s stuff isn’t unpacked as well. And…” A smirk spread over Taylor’s face. “And Jimmy ends up opening her box of sex toys by accident.”

A laugh circulated around the table and Daniel jotted it down. “Nice. I like it.”

Lifting his big hand, Richie cleared his throat. “How about...how about he finds a really weird one, like a butt plug or something, in a box with a bunch of normal stuff, and because he doesn’t know what it is, he starts using it to hold down their mail and Cassie comes home and is just fucking _horrified_.”

Everyone broke, but none moreso than Taylor, throwing their head back and cackling as they clutched their belly.

“That’s great, Richie. Don’t know if we’d be able to get something like that past the censors, but I’m writing it down, anyway. Really good.”

Shrugging, Richie smiled humbly. “Just riffing on what he said.” Richie pointed at Taylor.

“They.” Daniel corrected.

Furrowing his brow, Richie blinked. “What?”

“Taylor’s pronouns are they/them.” Gesturing to Taylor, Daniel nodded.

“Oh.” Sitting back, mouth open, Richie swallowed. “I’m sorry, I—“

Taylor waved a hand. “Not a big deal. Thanks. So, what else do people have?”

Making their way through the first act, the group decided to take twenty to break and read over the next one. Spotting Taylor leaned against the wall in the hallway, pen trailing down their script, Richie sidled up to them.”Hey, Taylor...I, um…” He bit the inside of his lip. “I just wanted to say sorry again. I didn’t know…”

Shaking their head, Taylor smiled. “Oh, you don’t have to be sorry. There’s no way you could’ve known. Really, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” Richie sighed in relief. “Thanks. And sorry in advance if I mess up in the future. I haven’t met someone who uses they/them before.”

Taylor nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. I know it can be tricky for folks. Hell, in my head I still call myself ‘she’ sometimes.” Rolling their eyes, Taylor turned to face him. “That was really funny in there today, by the way.”

“Oh, thank you.” Bobbing his head, Richie grinned. “To be honest, I was…” He lowered his voice. “I was kinda nervous about coming here.”

Taylor tilted their head. “Oh really? Why?”

“I dunno.” Shruggling, Richie scratched his stubbled cheek. “I haven’t really done this before. I didn’t know if I’d be any good at it.”

“Oh, come on.” Playfully smacking one of his vast shoulders, Taylor smiled. “You’re one of the funniest people in the country, Richie. Of course you’re good at this.”

Hands in his pockets, Richie’s eyes fell to his feet as he tried to suppress a grin. “You think so?”

“Of course. I love your stand up. I’ve seen all your specials at least three times, and I actually caught your show when you were here last May.”

“Oh yeah?” Richie’s flicked up to meet Taylor’s gaze, noticing their eyes were deep pools of emerald. “I hope I did alright.”

“Richie, you fucking _slaughtered.”_ Taylor brought a hand to their chest. “I was quite literally crying from laughing. At one point I was concerned for my well being because I couldn’t draw breath. Seriously, loved it.”

“Aw, thanks m—“ Blinking, Richie was at a loss. “Um, I’m having trouble thinking of friendly words that aren’t gendered.” Richie giggled. “For some reason all that comes to mind are ‘man’ ‘dude’ and ‘bro’.”

“How about ‘buddy’?” Taylor suggested, lifting a shoulder.

“Alright. Thanks, buddy.” Beaming, Richie patted them on the shoulder. Glancing down at the script, he let out a heavy sigh. “Though no matter how funny I might be, I don’t know if it’s going to help this thing get off the ground.”

Leaning in conspiratorially, Taylor lowered their voice. “Right? This is god awful. How many times are they going to make the same damn television show? _Oh look, a man and a woman sharing an unreasonably nice apartment together in New York. Are they fucking? No. Will they fuck? Definitely. Now sit through six seasons of bullshit sexual tension and lame gender stereotype jokes until they do._ ”

Richie folded over into uncontainable giggles, face scrunching, clapping his knee, high pitched mirth squeaking out of him as he gripped the wall. “It’s so fucking true! Why do they bother with this shit? There are a million unique stories out there. Why not tell one of those?” Richie said once he composed himself a little.

“Right?” Throwing up their hands in exasperation, Taylor shook their head. “For instance, a friend of mine was shopping around a script last year about Elagabalus, a Roman emperor, or empress, rather, who is one of the first recorded trans women in history. She would wear wigs, women’s clothing, sleep with men, and even sought sexual reassignment surgery.”

“Wow, that sounds fascinating.” Richie’s eyes went wide.

Nodding, Taylor held up a hand. “Right? But she couldn’t even get a nibble.”

Shaking his head, Richie frowned. “I’m not surprised. Studios are generally afraid of queer content. They’d rather crank out another shitty sequel or remake a movie that should be left the fuck alone.”

Taylor laughed. “Exactly.” Narrowing their eyes at Richie, Taylor gestured to him. “So, um...are you...part of the community, then?”

Shifting his weight, Richie looked off to the side. “Yeah, um...but I...I try to be low key about it. Maybe that’s...I don’t know. Sorry if that makes me a p—a coward, or whatever, but…”

Shaking their head, Taylor waved a hand. “Oh no, Richie. I don’t think anyone should be pressured to come out. You do you. We may be in the 21st century, but it can still be really scary out here for us.”

“Thanks for saying that.” Richie smiled, nodding. Seeing Daniel motioning for them to come back to the conference room, Taylor and Richie grinned at one another.

“Well,” Taylor shrugged. “Time to spin some bullshit.”

Richie chuckled. “Just like every other goddamn day of my life.”

Getting through the rest of the pilot took the majority of the afternoon, and the table managed to infuse some humor into the hopeless show. Gathering their things, Taylor approached Richie. “Hey, you got anything going on after this?”

Richie shrugged. “Sitting on my couch staring at bad reality TV like an asshole, why?”

Chuckling, Taylor shook their head. “Do you want to grab a drink or something?” 

“Oh.” The corners of Richie’s mouth turned down appraisingly. “Sure. Why not?”

Following them to a bar down the block, Richie and Taylor slid into a booth and placed their order. “So, how long have you been doing this then?” Gesturing with his head back down the street, Richie took a sip of his bourbon, enjoying the familiar burn.

“What, punch up?” Taylor raised an eyebrow. “Oh the past ten years or so, I guess. I’ll pick it up here and there. Not my favorite thing in the world, but the money’s good and for the most part you don’t encounter too many assholes.”

“Guess I’m the exception then.” Richie swallowed a mouthful of his drink and smirked.

Rolling their eyes, Taylor smiled. “Aw, c’mon. You seem like a good guy, Richie.”

“Said no one, ever.” Shifting his eyes, Richie played with the condensation on his glass. 

“Okay.” Taylor set down their drink. “I get that self-deprecating humor is a legitimate branch of comedy and all, but this is ridiculous. Why are you so down on yourself?”

Not one to answer a genuine question directly, Richie had a joke ready in the holster. That is, until he saw the earnest look on Taylor’s tilted face. “I guess, um…” Throwing back the rest of the amber liquid, Richie grimaced. “I don’t know...things just aren’t going the way I hoped. My career’s kind of, you know, leveling off or whatever and, um…” Lifting a shoulder, Richie blinked. “I spend so much time on the road, grinding it out in the clubs and everything...I just get sort of…” Staring down at the table, Richie’s voice grew small. “Lonely.”

“Oh Richie, I’m sorry.” Taylor tentatively placed a hand on his broad shoulder. “That sounds really rough.”

Nodding, Richie picked at nothing on the table. “Yeah, that’s why I wanted to try this out today. I figured if it went well, maybe I could look for a writing job. You know, something more stable. Maybe stay put for awhile.”

Taylor nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Sipping their vodka sour, Taylor considered for a moment. “You know, I could, um...I could put in a good word for you around town, if you want. I’m writing for two different shows semi-regularly. One’s a drama so I don’t know if you’d have any interest in that, but I’m more than happy to toss your hat in the ring.”

Cobalt blue eyes lifting, Richie swallowed. “You would do that for me?”

“Sure, Richie.” Taylor grinned. “You were great in there today. You’re obviously smart and funny. Any writer’s room would be lucky to have you.”

“Thank you.” Richie beamed. “That’s really nice of you to say.” Studying Taylor’s features, an elegant blend of hard and soft under a wave of sandy hair, emerald eyes sparkling back at him across the booth, Richie chewed his lip. “You’re...you’re really sweet.”

“Oh…” Heat rising in their face, Taylor’s eyes darted around the room. “Thank you, Richie.” Staring at their lap, Taylor cleared their throat. “You’re also very nice and, um…” Trying to keep their voice steady, when Taylor spoke it came out higher than usual. “Very handsome.”

A slow, sexy smirk spread over Richie’s light pink lips as he leaned in closer to Taylor. “Yeah?” Shrugging and blushing, Taylor tried to avoid his gaze. “I, um…” Tapping the table, Richie fought to ground his smile. “What kind of words do you like? I mean, what compliments would be appropriate for you?”

“What do you mean?” Furrowing their brow, Taylor blinked.

“I mean…” Raising his hand tentatively, Richie pushed back Taylor’s hair, Dark blue eyes piercing them. “If I were to call you handsome, would you like that?” Richie dipped forward, his sculpted features alarmingly close, causing Taylor’s breath to catch. “Or…” Voice dropping nearly an octave, Taylor could feel Richie’s breath on their cheek, warm and insistent. “Do you want me to call you beautiful? Or maybe…” Fingertips grazing first, they were followed by the lightest brush of Richie’s soft lips right below Taylor’s ear, his flinty voice barely above a whisper. “ _Maybe I’ll just call you sexy.”_

Shivering, Taylor placed their hand over Richie’s, turning into his face, his stubble chafing their cheek. “You can call me whatever you want, Richie, just…let’s go somewhere.”

Nodding, Richie squeezed their hand, fishing out his wallet and tossing down a few bills before leading Taylor from the bar. “Your place or mine?” Richie’s hands found Taylor’s waist, biting his lower lip. 

“I live all the way Uptown…” Unable to help themselves, Taylor’s hands crawled up Richie’s firm arms.

“Okay.” Grasping their fingers, Richie led Taylor to a red sports car, unlocking it with a beep and holding the door open. Climbing in, Taylor’s hand gripped the door firmly as Richie screeched away. They wondered if it was his eager libido that made him weave in and out of traffic at high speed, or if Richie was simply a careless driver, but gritting their teeth and trying not to imagine any horrific colliding scenarios, Taylor released a deep breath when they rolled to a stop in front of a four story brownstone.

Rushing upstairs, once inside Taylor barely had time to register the messy interior before Richie took their face in both of his sizable hands, fusing their lips together, Taylor’s mouth gratefully accepting his tongue as he walked them backwards to his bedroom, stumbling over a discarded book and a bunched up hoodie on the floor. 

Making it to the bed, Taylor slid back and Richie climbed on top, Taylor’s legs spreading wide so Richie’s hips could notch between them. Sensing the beginnings of his erection, Taylor rocked their pelvis forward, burying their hands in his chestnut curls as they longed to do since they first glimpsed the gorgeous man sitting across from them. 

Hand snaking between them, Richie began unbuttoning Taylor’s jeans before breaking their kiss. “Is this okay?”

Taylor nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Touch me, Richie.” 

Smiling, Richie’s hand dipped below the waistband of their boxer briefs, chuckling lightly to himself when he discovered how wet Taylor was already. Lengthy fingers gliding over their clit, Richie ground his cock against their leg through his jeans. Fingers flying down the buttons of Richie’s yellow-patterned shirt, Taylor pushed it from his expansive shoulders as they began rocking into his hand, soft mewls escaping their mouth.

“Mmm, you like that?” Richie breathed, bending down to kiss over the sensitive skin below Taylor’s ear as his fingers spun against their clit. “Does it feel good when I play with you?”

“Yes, Richie.” Wedging an arm between them, Taylor palmed Richie’s cock over his pants. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Never.” Taking Taylor’s earlobe between his teeth, Richie tugged. “I’m gonna make you cum. I wanna make you cum on my fingers so fucking hard, Taylor.” Pausing, Richie knelt back on his heels, peeling off Taylor’s jeans and underwear and throwing them to the floor before resuming his position. Only this time he looked to Taylor before replacing his hand. “Do you like fingers inside of you?”

“Yeah.” Taylor nodded. 

Lifting his eyebrows, Richie ran his tongue over his teeth salaciously before angling his wrist, inserting two long fingers and curving upward, his broad thumb twiddling Taylor’s clit as he began to pulse inside of them. One high, irregular shriek escaped Taylor at the sudden overwhelming sensation and their hands scrambled over Richie’s broad back. “ _Oh Richie! Oh fuck! Yes!”_

“Mmm...that’s good, right?” Purring against their ear, Richie’s stubble scraped them as his lips and tongue moved over Taylor’s skin. “Am I gonna make you cum? You’re so fucking wet, Taylor. Are you gonna cum for me? Huh? I want you to cum for me. Come on. Cum for me, Taylor. _Cum for me.”_

Writhing helplessly, Taylor’s body quivered and they pressed their cheek to Richie’s face, open mouthed and gasping. “ _Yes, Richie! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! Yes!”_ Tensing in silence for a moment, their limbs sprang apart, shaking as they repeated Richie’s name, eyes twitching and panting. 

Removing his fingers, Richie sucked them into his mouth. “Mmm…you taste so good…” Kissing along their collarbone, Richie kneaded Taylor’s ass. “I’m gonna have to eat you. Make you cum with my tongue. Would you like that, huh? You wanna grind all over my mouth until you’re fucking screaming my name and my face is all wet?”

After seeing Richie’s act, Taylor supposed it was no surprise that Richie enjoyed dirty talk. But it was certainly still arousing to hear the filth pouring from his sweet pink lips. “Yes, _fuck_ Richie, _please._ ”

Smirking, Richie removed his glasses and set them on the beside table before lowering himself between Taylor’s legs. Without warning he dove forward, lapping, moaning, and licking wildly at Taylor’s swollen clit with such voracity that their upper body rose completely from the mattress, fisting in his dark curls with both hands. “Holy _fuck, Richie!”_ A long moan that grew to a scream rose in Taylor’s chest as they rutted into his eager face. Somehow Richie’s wide mouth and long tongue seemed to be able to stimulate every part of them at once, and Taylor’s breath neared hyperventilation as Richie clamped his strong hands over their hips, dragging Taylor’s pelvis near as he dug his sharp jaw forward, consuming them. Thighs snapping shut about his ears, Richie’s stubble grated their thighs but Taylor couldn’t bring themselves to care, lost in a sea of euphoria.

“ _Fuck, Richie! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”_ Voice breathy and barely audible, Taylor convulsed, limbs rattling as they tore at Richie’s scalp. But Richie was relentless, taking their clit between his lips and sucking wantonly, never giving Taylor a moment’s rest as he burrowed into them.

“ _Richie! Yes! FUCK!”_ Frantically humping his face, Taylor’s legs locked around Richie’s head as they dripped down his chin, body seizing and eyes rolling as their screams grew silent, mouth agape and hands splayed and trembling before they fell back, a shuddering pile of spent lust.

Richie wiped his face on his gray t-shirt, rising with a self-satisfied air as he saw Taylor attempting to breathe and focus on the room around them. After securing composure, Taylor turned and stroked Richie’s arm. “Your turn.”

Lifting the hem of his shirt, Taylor exposed Richie’s firm chest, fingers dancing through his sparse dark chest hair before they rolled him onto his back, unzipping his dark jeans and working them down his thick thighs along with his boxers.

When Taylor revealed Richie’s long, thick cock, they spent a couple of minutes admiring it. Lightly drawing their fingers over the pink, veined shaft, tracing the prominent head, even flicking their tongue over the dewdrop of precum gathered at the tip, provoking a soft chuckle from Richie. 

Joining him at the top of the bed, Taylor ghosted their fingers over his cock as they rested their foreheads together. “What do you like, Richie?” They asked, other hand tiptoeing down to knead his tiny ass. “Do you like to be eaten, too? You want my fingers inside you?”

Swallowing hard, Richie glanced at the sheets, lips barely moving as he spoke. “Yeah...yeah, I like that…”

“Mmm...okay.” Taylor nodded, leaning in to kiss Richie’s neck before delicately guiding him to his belly. Laying the entirety of their weight on his back, Taylor flowed their hands up from Richie’s ass all the way to his shoulders until their fingers massaged his scalp, Richie humming appreciatively. “You have any lube?” Taylor asked, caressing his head.

“Dresser.” Richie murmured. Opening the drawer, Taylor saw lube, condoms, and a large dildo as well as an assortment of everyday items, and the thought of fucking Richie with a strap-on got them tingling all over again. 

Scooting down on the bed, Taylor encouraged Richie to come to his knees, ass in the air, face in the pillow as they spread his little cheeks apart. Pointing their tongue, Taylor traced the outer edges of Richie’s hole, enjoying the way it clenched beneath the initial touch. Tongue wide and flat, they licked a swath over Richie and could hear his breathing increase. “You like that?” Taylor rubbed a thumb over him as they spoke and saw Richie’s curly haired visage nod into the pillow.

“Yeah...yeah, keep going.” 

Twirling inside, Taylor crept as far forward as possible, licking into Richie and hugging his hips to their face as they devoured him.

“Ah _fuck...yes...just like that…”_ Pushing back into Taylor’s tongue, Richie swiveled his hips a little, and when Taylor’s hand hooked under and began jerking his cock, Richie let out a low hiss of pleasure. 

Tugging rapidly and paying extra attention to the sensitive head, Richie was bunching his fists in the sheets and whimpering when he turned his head to the side, patting the mattress. “ _Fingers! I want your fingers in me. Now! Please!”_

Happy to oblige, Taylor applied the lubricant and, starting with one, watched Richie’s body absorb their middle finger as they continued to tug his cock.

“Hey Richie.” Taylor stopped touching his cock and patted his ass.

Whining, Richie raised his head a little. “ _What_?”

Raising an eyebrow, Taylor smiled. “Get on your back so I can suck you while I finger you.” 

Closing his eyes, Richie nodded insistently. “Oh fuck yeah.” Flipping over, Taylor positioned themselves between his legs as Richie planted his heels on the bed. “Use...use two now, okay?” Richie asked, licking his lips.

“No problem.” Taylor penetrated him with two fingers, flicking inside of Richie until his muscles jumped and Richie let out a soft noise of delight before Taylor wrapped their lips around his massive cock. Sinking down, they took half his length into their throat, bobbing quickly and using the other hand to stroke his thick shaft as they curled inside of him.

Folding a pillow under his head, Richie enjoyed watching as his cock disappeared down Taylor’s throat, both of his big hands wending their way into Taylor’s short hair as Richie’s body rolled, driving himself down on Taylor’s fingers and up into their mouth. “ _Oh fuck, yes!”_ Richie whined, cock throbbing. “ _Suck me! Fucking take my cock all the way down your throat! Fuck me with your goddamn hand! Yes! Fuck! I love it! Yes!”_ Shoving their arm forward, Richie’s thighs quaked as Taylor repeatedly hit his prostate while ensconscing his cock in the back of their throat, muscles undulating around him tantalizingly as Richie slammed himself into their mouth.

“ _Oh Fuck! Taylor! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum in your fucking throat! Yes! Are you gonna swallow for me? Swallow my cum! Please! Fuck!_ ” Humming in the affirmative around his sensitive flesh, Richie’s hips shot forth erratically, pulsing cum filling Taylor’s mouth as keening whimpers trickled from Richie’s lips and his fingertips dug into their scalp.

Extricating themselves, Taylor went to wash their hands before joining Richie in bed. Snuggling under the covers, it was still light out but they were both exhausted from their activities, so Taylor tucked themselves into the curve of Richie’s body and they drifted off, naked and satisfied.

When Taylor woke, the room was silent and filled with drifting blue moonlight. Flipping over in bed, Richie’s eyes blinked open on the pillow next to them. Saying nothing, they moved towards one another, lips locking and hands roaming. In no rush, languid kisses passed as Richie and Taylor explored one another’s mouths, fingers discovering each other’s flesh. Teasing. Coaxing.

Gradually Richie rolled on top of Taylor, stiff cock gliding between their wet lips as he swiveled his hips. For a long time all they did was grind, breath speeding, storm building, fingers kneading into flesh as hungry mouths sought one another and Richie and Taylor tasted each other’s skin. 

Breaking the silence, Richie’s soft voice whispered. “ _I want to fuck you so badly.”_

Nodding, Taylor held Richie against themselves. “ _I want you inside me, Richie.”_

Selecting a condom from the bedside stand, Richie slipped it on, positioning the head of his cock at Taylor’s entrance and looking into their eyes in the muted light of the bedroom. With a nod, Richie inched forward, Taylor gasping at the stretch of his thick cock.

“Oh _fuck_ , Taylor, you feel so good…” Richie groaned, eyes falling closed as he curled over them, pausing inside to acclimate to the sensation. Richie began to thrust, one hand creeping between their bodies to fiddle Taylor’s clit as they developed a desirous rhythm. Rising and falling like the tides, Richie and Taylor found friction and release in one another, the only sounds filling the room their moans, whimpers, and clapping flesh as they raced toward oblivion.

Hand gripping Richie’s little love handle, Taylor guided him inside, slamming themselves onto his substantial cock as their orgasm threatened and they began fluttering around him. “ _Oh Richie! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop!”_

Pounding harder, Richie came up on one knee for leverage, scooping under Taylor and holding their pelvis against him with one strong arm. “ _Fuck yeah! Cum for me! I love making you cum! Do it! Cum for me, Taylor! Cum on my cock! Yes!”_

Nails clawing his back, Taylor cried out, whites of their eyes all that was visible as their body juddered helplessly and they tightened around Richie’s sensitive cock.

The increase in pressure overwhelming, Richie laid Taylor flat, hips hammering them into the mattress as he cradled their head. “ _Oh fuck! Taylor! I’m gonna fucking cum! Yes! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Whine almost like a sob, Richie trembled, body nailing Taylor down one last time before he fell limp, gulping air and sweating. 

Sneaking his arms underneath Taylor, Richie held them close, face in the crook of their neck as he kissed them. Richie’s heartbeat and breathing radiated through his chest, and Taylor nearly drifted back to sleep with him still inside before he eventually rolled off, leaving the bed briefly to throw away the condom before coming back and taking Taylor once more into his strong arms.


	2. 2

Something wet dripping on their face, Taylor swatted at it and sat up. “What the—?” Peering around blearily, Taylor saw an exceptionally smiley, exceptionally naked, Richie standing over them brandishing two bowls, one of which was leaking. 

“Breakfast in bed.” Richie said. Well, ‘said’ is a strong word. He gargled it around a mouthful of brightly colored children’s cereal as he passed a bowl to Taylor, flopping down next to them with such force that he caused a third of their bowl’s contents to leap out onto the sheets.

“Hey!” Taylor cried in indignation.

Shrugging, Richie brushed it over with his hands. “Ah, who cares?”

“Oh my goodness.” Taylor lifted a spoon to their mouth, shaking their head. “You are the biggest slob I’ve ever met.”

Eyes wide, Richie pulled a face. “Yeah...have you seen the bathroom yet?”

Taylor had gone half asleep and didn’t recall, and now they weren’t sure they wanted to. But as they looked at Richie, laying there in recumbent bliss; long, elegant body nude and stunning, Taylor found they couldn’t summon the will to care about something as trivial as cleanliness.

“What do you got going on today?” Richie chewed up at them open mouthed and Taylor laughed. “What?”

Bringing a hand to their forehead, Taylor shook their head. “I’m laughing at myself.”

“Why?” Finally managing to swallow, Richie blinked at him.

“Because…” Taylor chuckled. “There you are, naked, chewing with your mouth open and you spilled milk in your chest hair…” Making a gagging face, Taylor continued. “Which should be gross as fuck, but all I want to do is maul you.”

Giggling, Richie raised an eyebrow. “Glad to know I have some redeeming qualities. Though I guess I’m not sure what they are…”

Chewing, Taylor held a hand in front of their mouth. “Look between your legs, you fool.”

Smirking, Richie tipped up his almost empty bowl to drink the milk, but because he was laying on his side, he spilled half of it on the sheets. Again, Richie didn’t seem particularly concerned as he set his bowl on the night stand. “You didn’t answer, what do you have going on today?”

“Oh right.” Taylor set down their spoon. “I have a meeting with my agent. Then just writing for that show I told you about.”

“Comedy or the drama?” Richie asked, fingers dragging through his curls.

Finishing their cereal, Taylor held up a finger while they chewed and Richie grinned at their propriety. “Comedy.”

“So, um…” Looking at his hands, Richie bit his lip. “If you were serious about asking them if I could, you know, submit a packet or whatever...that’d be really nice of you.”

Taylor nodded. “For sure. I’ll ask about it today.” Getting up, they searched the floor for their clothes. “How about you, what’re you up to?”

Richie shrugged. “Nothing. Free and clear. You...you wanna hang out after you’re done? Maybe?”

“That depends…” Smirking, Taylor pulled on their shirt. “Are you going to wash the sheets while I’m gone? Because I really don’t want fruit loops imbedded in my back.” 

Looking down at the cereal-strewn surface, Richie smiled. “I wasn’t planning on it. You could just be on top.”

Rolling their eyes and sighing heavily, they exchanged phone numbers. Richie offered to give Taylor a ride back to their car, but they waved him away, saying they’d request a car on their phone despite Richie’s insistence. With that, Taylor gave Richie a passionate kiss goodbye before promising they would let him know when they were done with work. 

Glancing around the apartment after they left, even Richie had to admit it was a pigsty. With nothing else to do, Richie decided to tackle the place. Hours later, curled plastered to his forehead and hands pruny from cleaning products, the place was tidier than since he moved in and the only thing left to deal with was himself. Hopping in the shower, Richie let the hot water cascade over his body, thinking over the events of the past day and smiling as he scrubbed. 

By the time he was heating up a microwaveable burrito, Richie’s phone buzzed. Picking it up, he examined the screen.

Taylor: _Hey, just about done here. I can head over if you want._

Grinning, Richie’s thumbs flew over the keyboard.

Richie: _Sure, ready whenever you are._

Taylor: _Great, be there in about half an hour._

Sparing Taylor the sight of his eating, Richie finished his dinner and actually bothered to put the plate in the dishwasher before he heard the buzzer. “Come on up.” Unlocking the door, Richie waited in the hallway and smiled when he saw Taylor coming up the stairs in a green button down and jeans, bag slung over their shoulder.

“Hey there.” Taylor grinned. Taking them by the waist, Richie captured their mouth in what was meant to be a brief kiss hello, but turned into Richie pushing Taylor up against the doorframe, one hand wending its way into their sandy blond hair while the other snatched a handful of their ass, Taylor’s leg wrapping around his waist as he pressed forward into the heat between their legs, a soft chirp of delight escaping them.

“ _Ahem.”_ Springing apart, an elderly woman who lived down the hall, Mrs. Ger-something was glaring at them with her poodle on a leash as she strolled by.

“Oh, my deepest pardons, Madame.” Taylor tipped a fake hat and did an exaggerated bow, causing Richie to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Shocked and _appalled._ ” He said in a high society voice as they went into the apartment.

Lifting their nose high in the air, Taylor peered through a fake monocle. “Never have I seen such boorish behavior.”

“ _Scandalized.”_ Richie tossed back a fake mane of hair and fluffed a fake fur coat and they fell against one another in mirth. 

Composing themselves, Taylor looked around the apartment. “ _Whoa_. You had a productive day.”

Richie shrugged. “I figured if another human had to be in here it shouldn’t be a fucking biohazard.”

“Aw, thanks.” Tipping up to give him a kiss, Taylor grinned. 

“How was your day?” Richie asked as they sat on the couch.

“Oh!” Taylor sat up, clapping excitedly. “I meant to tell you right away but I got distracted by that old wench. I talked to the head writer, Stanley, and as soon as I mentioned that I knew Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier he got all excited.” Waving their hands around, Taylor smiled. “He’s a _huge_ fan of yours, says he has all your albums, and he wants you to come in for a meeting!”

“Really?” Blinking in amazement, Richie smirked.

Taylor nodded. “Yeah, he said I should give you his number and to call and set it up whenever you’re ready.”

“Rad.” Richie nodded. “So do I need to prepare anything, or…?”

Shaking their head, Taylor rubbed Richie’s thick thigh. “Nope. Said he just wants to see what kind of dude you are, if you’ll be a good fit.”

“Wow.” Sitting back, Richie swallowed before turning to Taylor. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Clasping a large hand around the back of their neck, he pulled them close, kissing Taylor softly and smiling.

“You’re welcome, Richie.” Taylor scrunched their fingers in his shirt. “But I just mentioned your name. It’s all you.”

Planting a kiss on top of their forehead, Richie squeezed Taylor’s waist. “Still. It means a lot to me that you did that. If I could find something permanent, get off the road. My whole life would change.”

Tilting their head up, Taylor played with the bit of chest hair poking out of the top of Richie’s shirt. “Do you think you would miss stand up?”

Richie shrugged. “I guess I’m not sure. I mean, it’s not like I would have to stop completely if I didn’t want to. Plenty of local joints to hit up. But, you know…” Shaking his head, Richie’s thumb drew small circles on Taylor’s skin. “Even after all these years, I still get fucking _terified_ going up there. So I think it might be a bit of a relief, honestly.”

“Really?” Taylor pulled their head back in surprise. “I never would’ve guessed. You seem to hold it together really well.”

Raising his eyebrows, Richie nodded. “Yeah, I’ve managed to learn some tricks so that onstage almost no one can tell I’m freaking the fuck out. But before...and after...I’m a shitshow.”

“Oh, Richie.” Rubbing his little belly, Taylor frowned. “I’m sorry, I had no idea you struggled with that. That’s why I never gave stand up a real shot. Tried it a couple of times and was so damn scared I could barely get to the punchlines.”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded. “I don’t blame you. It takes a lot of practice. Hell, I have a show at the Comedy Cellar tomorrow night and already…” Gesturing to his chest, Richie swallowed. “I can feel myself tensing up about it.”

“Can I come with?” Taylor asked, stroking his arm.

Turning, Richie blinked down at them. “You want to?”

“Of course.” Taylor nodded. “I love your work. Plus, if I can support you in any way, I’d be happy to.”

Beaming, Richie dipped down, soft lips meeting Taylor’s as he pulled them onto his lap. Straddling Richie, Taylor ground down into the erection rising in his sweatpants, humming against his lips as they knit their tongues together and played with his deep brunette curls. 

“Hey, so…” Taylor glanced at their shoulder bag. “I stopped at home before I came, and, if you’re into it...totally fine if you’re not...I brought a strap on with me.”

“Oh.” Pushing up his glasses, Richie shifted his eyes away. “Um…” He cleared his throat. “Yeah...yeah, I’m into that.”

“You’re sure?” Taylor narrowed their eyes. “If you’re not comfortable, we can do other stuff. It’s no big deal.”

Richie shook his head. “No, no I like it, it’s just, um…” Biting his lip, he looked down between them. “I don’t know why, I still wrestle with myself about that a little bit. So...so I haven’t let anyone else do it. I...I’ve done it on my own a lot...and I like it. But…” Swallowing, Richie blinked. “I don’t know…”

Taylor combed back his hair. “Well, I only want to do it if you really want to. And I understand why it’s something you’re hesitant to do with another person. It can be really vulnerable, you know…” Interlacing their fingers, Taylor squeezed Richie’s hand. “Letting someone inside of you.”

Silent for a moment, Richie played with Taylor’s fingers. “Maybe it’s silly, and I know we don’t really know each other, but, um…” He lifted a shoulder. “I trust you, so...so I wanna do it…” Nodding determinedly, his dark blue eyes met Taylor’s and they smiled.

“Alright, so…” Caressing the back of his neck, Taylor leaned in, capturing Richie’s mouth briefly and rotating their hips above him. “Bedroom?”

“Yeah.” Grabbing their bag, Taylor and Richie went to his room, shedding their clothes before Richie laid back on the (clean) sheets while Taylor got into the harness. Taking their time, Taylor lowered themselves over Richie, hands cascading over his body, soaking in his pale skin and massaging tenderly as they worked their way from his thighs up to his scalp; touching, tracing, worshipping. Richie rocked forward against them, light pink lips dropping open every time his persistent erection received the slightest brush. 

Lubing up their fingers, Taylor carefully entered Richie, other hand pushing into the space between his balls and his hole to massage his prostate from the inside and the outside. “Oh... _oh fuck…_ ” Richie gasped, heels digging into the mattress and head pressing back into the pillow to better drive himself down on Taylor’s hands as they bent down, taking just the head of his cock into their mouth and sucking gently.

Once Richie was thrashing wildly, feet kicking at the sheets and head whipping from side to side as stuttering whimpers fell from his lips, he pounded the mattress with a fist. “Just...Just…” Richie begged, licking his lips. “ _Just fuck me already!”_

“Alright, Richie." Taylor said calmly, retracting themself and massaging Richie’s thigh as they scooted forward. Applying more lube, they rubbed the head of the dildo at Richie’s entrance, dipping down to kiss his knee. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Richie nodded, eyes clenched tight.

“Hey Richie.” Taylor trailed their fingers over his skin. “Look at me.” Oceanic eyes snapping open, Richie tipped his head up. “That’s better.” Smiling, Taylor smeared over Richie’s hole a couple of times before gradually tipping forward. Mouth dropping open, Richie’s back arched and his hands splayed wide. Taylor stopped. “Are you alright?”

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Richie nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, keep going.”

Inching forward, Richie groaned long and deep, his left eye twitching a little when Taylor sheathed themselves fully. Squirting some lube in their hand, they claimed Richie’s thick cock, starting to pull as they slowly withdrew and swiveled back inside. 

Gradually increasing speed, Taylor lifted Richie’s ankles to their shoulders as they thrust, angling his hips and trying to tap his prostate with every upstroke. “ _Oh yes! Fuck! Right there! Yes!_ ” Richie’s ankles locked behind their head as he started pulling Taylor into himself. Hand flashing over Richie’s cock, Taylor was doing their best to be delicate in the movements of their pelvis, but Richie bore down on them fiercely.

Reaching for the free hand holding his thigh, Richie held Taylor’s fingers and cried. “ _Harder! Please! Fuck me harder!”_ Grinning,Taylor came up on their toes, bending forward to link mouths with Richie as they started pounding into him with abandon, rewarded with Richie’s high, keening whines of pleasure as his hips frenetically humped, seeking release beneath Taylor’s ministrations.

“ _Yes! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Yes! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Ropes of cum shooting across his belly and dotting his chest hair, Richie jolted, mouth moving soundlessly and fingers gripping Taylor with such intensity it guaranteed bruises the next day. 

Leaning back, Taylor waited until the blue returned to Richie’s eyes before retracting themselves. Seeing him lying there, half-hard cock spent, skin splotchy, curls liquid against his forhead as he fought for oxygen, Taylor was overwhelmed by his beauty. Hand working beneath the harness, they hurriedly rubbed their clit, staring at Richie and breathing heavily.

“ _Richie! Oh fuck!”_ They gasped, clinging to his knee, but Richie rose, batting their arm away and sinking his long fingers deep inside, twirling fast and hard as he gazed into Taylor with stormy blue eyes. “ _Yes, Richie! Yes! Fuck! Yes!”_ Thighs snapping shut around his hand, Taylor fell forward, their mouth in the crook of his neck as they quivered, Richie’s stubbled face pressing gentle kisses to their neck as he removed his hand and rubbed Taylor’s back. 

When they were able to stand, Taylor swapped out the harness for a pair of boxer briefs, and Richie and Taylor lay facing one another in the darkness for a few moments.

“How are you doing?” Taylor asked, carding back Richie’s messy hair.

Nodding, Richie caressed their waist. “I’m good. Great, actually. Thank you.”

“I’m glad. I wanted you to enjoy yourself.” Fingers tracing down the line of Richie’s neck, Taylor smiled.

“I did.” Legs crawling forward, Richie wove them together with Taylor’s, pulling them near. It wasn’t the most practical sleeping position, two arms wedged between them holding hands and the others draped across each other, but neither cared much as they drifted, awash in the afterglow of their passion.

***

Standing outside of the Comedy Cellar, Richie paced on the sidewalk, shaking the nerves from his hands.

“You’re going to be great, Richie.” Taylor reassured him. They wanted to reach out, hold his hand, hug him, kiss him, but a couple of the other comedians were loitering near the stairway smoking, and Taylor respected Richie’s choice not to come out.

Eyes darting fitfully, Richie nodded. “Thanks. Yeah...okay.” Resuming his circuit on the sidewalk, Taylor looked at him, concerned. 

“Hey...Richie.” Beckoning to him with two fingers, Richie brought his ear close to their lips. “How much time do you have before you have to go on stage?”

“Um…” Richie retrieved his phone from his pocket. “About 25 minutes. Why?”

Lowering their voice, Taylor hid their mouth with their hand. “Do you want me to suck you? Help you relax?”

Leaning back, Richie blinked, then looked up and down the street before ducking in again. “...Where?”

Taylor shrugged. “Bathroom?”

Considering for a moment, Richie chewed on his lip. “Yeah. Yeah, come on.” Rushing down the stairs, Richie peered in the men’s room first. Taylor still got nervous using public restrooms. They knew most people perceived them as male, but it could get tricky sometimes. “Okay, all clear.” Nodding, Richie pulled them inside and they went in a stall.

Hurriedly undoing his slacks, Taylor dropped to their knees and instantly swallowed Richie’s soft cock, undulating the muscles of their throat until Richie grew hard in their mouth. “Oh fuck yeah, just like that…” Richie breathed, staring down. 

Bobbing hastily, aware someone could come in at any moment, Taylor kept their eyes on Richie’s, watching as his nose flared, all the muscles in his jaw clenching, his eyes filling with an expression close to anguish as he frantically humped their face, large hands shoving their mouth over his thick cock.

“Fuck...yeah...keep going... _fuck…”_ Whimpering, Richie writhed up and down on the bathroom wall, his collective anxiety seeming to gather in his balls as they tightened against his body and he sought the warm wetness of Taylor’s mouth.

“ _Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Yes! Fuck!”_ Folding over, Richie had to steady himself by hanging onto Taylor’s shoulder, salty cum trickling down the back of their throat as he fought to right himself.

Catching his breath, Richie did up his slacks and wiped a sleeve across his forehead. Taylor was just rising to their knees when they heard the door swing open and froze. Listening to the sounds of another patron, they waited until the door swung once more before both of them burst out laughing.

“Feel better?” Taylor asked as they walked into the main room.

Smiling, Richie gave their hand a subtle squeeze in the darkness of the hallway. “Much. Thank you.”

With a few minutes to spare before Richie’s set, Taylor found a seat close to the tiny stage. As per usual, Richie killed it, and as they watched him pace back and forth, cracking jokes and unearthing silly voices, Taylor beamed. They did, however, notice one joke in which Richie mentioned a ‘girlfriend’ of his. Flash of warmth on their cheeks, Taylor made sure to laugh and clap along with everyone else and as Richie walked off, they approached him with a smile.

“Great job, Richie. Truly. Amazing.”

Grinning, Richie looked at the ground sheepishly. “You think so?”

“Definitely. You had the crowd rolling.” Casually patting his shoulder, Taylor figured that was a safe enough gesture regardless of their surroundings.

Richie shrugged, chewing his lip. “I butchered one of my punchlines.”

“What?’ Taylor furrowed their brow as they ascended the stairs and emerged into the crisp New York evening.

“The, um…” Richie scratched his stubbled cheek. “The getting caught masturbating one. I flipped it, did the delivery all wrong.”

“Oh.” Taylor shifted their eyes away. “I don’t think anyone noticed, Richie. Everyone was laughing.” Getting in Richie’s car, Taylor shut the door and turned to him. “But, um...I...I wanted to ask you about that joke, actually.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Richie pulled away from the curb.

“So you, um...in that joke you mention that you have a girlfriend…” Taylor’s voice trailed off.”

“Oh,” Richie laughed. “No, no, that’s just for the premise of the joke. I’m not seeing anyone else.”

Sighing in relief, Taylor nodded. “Oh okay, sorry. I know I probably don’t have any right to—“

“No, it’s fine.” Richie shook his head. “Are you…?”

“No.” Taylor grinned. “Just you.”

Gripping the steering wheel, Richie bit his lip. “Would you mind if, um...if we kept it that way?”

Face breaking into a wide smile, Taylor reached over to squeeze his thick thigh. “Not at all.”

“Hey, speaking of…” Richie furrowed his brow, peering off in the distance as they sat at a stoplight. “Maybe...maybe it’s too early to be discussing this, but I’m just realizing I don’t know what to call you.”

Blinking, Taylor turned to him. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Richie swallowed as he accelerated. “I mean...words like...like boyfriend or girlfriend, they don’t apply, right? So...so what do I say?”

“Hmmm…” Taylor considered. “Significant other?”

Pulling a face, Richie shook his head. “Too formal, clunky. Hmmm…” He tapped the steering wheel, then all of a sudden giggles started squeaking out of him.

“What?” Taylor smiled.

Richie waved a hand. “I got it. I got it.” He continued giggling. “ _Nutty Buddy.”_ Taylor threw back their head, cackling until they had tears in their eyes. “But do you get it?” Smirking, Richie touched his tongue to his teeth.

“Of course I do, you fucking adolescent.” Taylor shook their head. “Now I’m just imagining you introducing me to people. ‘ _Yes, hello. And this is Taylor, my nutty buddy’.”_

Slapping the steering wheel with glee, Richie couldn’t stop giggling. “Oh I am _so_ going to do that.”

“You would.” Taylor laughed, reaching over to thread an errant curl behind Richie’s ear as he drove.

***

A few days later, Richie sat outside of the office, leg bouncing uncontrollably as he waited to be ushered into the meeting. A middle aged man with a shock of gray hair popped his head out of the door. “Hey Richie!” He smiled warmly, spreading his arms wide. “Come on in. Stanley Harmon, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Richie bobbed his head nervously, wiping his hands on his jeans before shaking Stanley’s. 

Taking the seat opposite him in his office, Stanley clasped his hands together. “Well, I gotta say I’m excited. I’m a big fan of your work, and Taylor, who’s been with us for the last two seasons, has nothing but great things to say about you and I really trust their opinion.”

 _You’d have good things to say about me, too, if I gave you multiple fucking orgasms._ Richie smiled, figuring it was best to keep that thought to himself. “So I guess I just have a few questions.” Stanley crossed his legs. “First, why are you interested in writing for us?”

“Well…” Telling his hands not to fidget, Richie reminded himself to sit up straight. “It’s a really smart and funny show. Definitely the kind of content I want to be a part of. And from what Taylor has said, you have a great work environment. Supportive and strong communication, things like that. No drama or bullshit.” Pausing, Richie bit his lip. “Oh, sorry.”

Holding up a hand, Stanley smiled. “This isn’t network, you don’t need to censor yourself here, Richie. Plus, I’m very familiar with your material.” He chuckled.

“Okay, thanks.” Richie grinned. “Also, just some practical reasons. I’d like something more reliable than stand up. Between the traveling and hours and everything, it really wears you down after a while. It’d be nice to just, you know, _be_ for a while. Not that I don’t plan on working hard, of course.”

Nodding, Stanley leaned forward. “Well, that all sounds good. And how about you personally, what is it you think you can bring to the table for us?”

Swallowing, Richie shifted in his chair. “I think I’ve managed to find my voice in comedy at this point, if that doesn’t make me sound like too much of an asshole.” Richie giggled. “I think I can bring a perspective on things, probably a little dirtier than you’re used to.” Stanley raised an eyebrow, smiling. “But I’d definitely like to try.”

“Alright, well, I just have one more question…” Elbows on his knees, Stanley tilted his head, expression serious and Richie armed himself. “When can you start?”

“Oh really?” Sighing in relief, Richie chuckled nervously. “I...anytime. Whenever you need me.”

“Great.” Standing, Stanley extended his hand. “How about Monday?”

“Rad.” Shaking it, Richie smiled. “Thank you.”

Clapping him on the shoulder, Stanley led him out the door. “Looking forward to working with you, Richie.”

Calling Taylor on his way down to the car, Richie bounced excitedly. “Hello?” Their husky voice answered.

“Hey, guess what?” Grinning, Richie unlocked his car.

“You got it?” 

Jumping a little, Richie called out. “I fucking got it!”

“Yay! Oh, congratulations Richie! That’s great.”

“Thanks.” Sliding into the seat, Richie switched the phone to his other ear to put his seatbelt on. “I was so nervous, but it went really well. Stanley was super nice.”

“Oh yeah, he’s great.” Taylor responded. “Hey, we have to celebrate.”

Richie turned the ignition. “What’re you thinking?”

“Let’s get really dressed up and go somewhere fancy and just fucking _hate it_.” Taylor laughed.

“ _Yes!_ ” Throwing back his head, Richie grinned. “I love it. Just let me go home and change. Pick you up in like an hour?”

“Okay, see you soon.” Saying goodbye, they hung up and Richie sped back to his apartment. 

Opening their door, Taylor revealed Richie standing before them in a houndstooth suit over a black button up, leaning on the frame and smiling. “Hello there.”

“ _Damn_ Richie.” Draping their arms about his neck, Taylor caught his lips briefly. “You clean up nice.”

“You too.” Richie plucked at the vest of their three piece wool and silk blue checker suit. “Very sexy.”

“Why thank you, sir.” Taylor bowed, grinning.

“I didn’t know if I should shave…” Running a hand over his face, Richie frowned.

Leveling a finger at him threateningly, Taylor’s face settled into a flat line. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Okay, okay.” Richie held up his hands. “I won’t. But why?”

“Because…” Taylor pressed their body against him, caressing Richie’s cheek. “It’s so damn sexy. I would miss it. Even if it does mean my thighs are raw.”

“Oh, you don’t say…” Fingers sneaking in between their legs, Taylor gasped and pushed Richie away. 

“Hey now! We have a _reservation_ thank you very much. I’ll thank you to keep your hands to yourself until after dinner.” Taylor took off Richie’s glasses and put them on, immediately squinting and shaking their head. “Oh shit, I thought that was going to be cute, but you are fucking _blind,_ Richie.”

Giggling, Richie took them back and pushed them up his nose. “Yeah, nothing cute about it. I need them to exist and not fall into manholes and shit.”

Locking their door, Taylor followed Richie down to his car. “Well, you still look cute in them, regardless.” 

Rolling his eyes, Richie opened the door for them before sliding behind the wheel. Taylor was slowly acclimating to his driving, heart not skipping a beat every time Richie skated through a light as it turned from yellow to red anymore, but they still weren’t exactly relaxed as Richie brought them to Daniel, an upscale French restaurant neither of them attended before.

Securing a table, they looked at the menu and Richie laughed. “Oh look, we can get macaroni and cheese, no wait, _children’s_ macaroni and cheese, for only $18! What a bargain!” He shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that, it’s on me.” Taylor smiled. “But yes, these places are kind of silly. Before I, you know…” They gestured down at themselves. “I used to date this stockbroker, and he would insist on eating at these kinds of restaurants all the time. Small portions, huge bills. And I was like...just bring me to McDonald’s for fucks sake, I’m _hungry_ , man!”

Richie laughed and just then their waiter arrived. “Hello, welcome to Daniel. My name is Marius, I’ll be your server this evening. What can I get for you gentlemen?”

Lifting his glasses until they were dangling from the tip of his nose, Richie leaned over and looked up at the man appraisingly. “Yes hello there, young man.” Launching into the heaviest, fakest, _worst_ French accent Taylor ever heard, they burst out laughing and immediately had to cover their mouth as Richie continued. “Aye weel ‘ave yoor Eckerton Heel Farm Heirloom Tohmaytoh Sahlahd, fahllowed by thee Frenchie Bourger, eef you would be so kaind.” Spinning his menu with a flourish, Richie handed it to the man and pushed his glasses back up with a self-satisfied air as he saw Taylor’s red face.

“Uh...alright. Very good.” The server made a note, turning to Taylor. “And for you?” 

Placing their order in a normal voice after wiping their eyes, Taylor shook their head. “You are incorrigible, you now that?”

“Yup.” Richie grinned, taking a sip of his water. “Oh, so you mentioned, before I made an ass of myself.” He gestured to the passed waiter. “About before. So, if you don’t mind my asking, how long have you…?” Richie indicated Taylor’s appearance and after a second they nodded in understanding.

“Oh, about five years ago. Took me a long time to figure out who I was, you know. When I was younger, you were pretty much either gay or straight, that was it. There wasn’t a lot of room for anyone in between or outside of that. So when I knew I wasn’t straight, for a long time I assumed I was a lesbian. But I found myself still attracted to men.” Winking, they nudged Richie’s ankle under the table with their foot and he smiled. “But I didn’t understand that all these things I was experiencing had to do with my gender, and not my sexuality, until much later. After I figured that out, things got a lot clearer.”

“Was it…” Richie tilted his head. “Was it hard for you? Coming out and everything?” When Taylor was quiet for a moment, Richie held up a hand. “Don’t feel like you have to talk about it, of course.”

“No, it’s okay. It wasn’t easy. But I have it a lot better than most. I mean…” Taylor referenced their body. “I get to go through the world with at least the majority of people assuming I’m a white man. And even if that’s not really the case, I get a certain level of safety and privilege from that many in my community don’t.”

Nodding sadly, Richie extended his hand, resting his fingers on top of Taylor’s. “I wish things were different…”

“Me too.” They sighed heavily. “But I think they’re slowly getting better.” 

Not long after, their food arrived. To no surprise, it didn’t matter how fancy the meal was, Richie attacked it like a rabid animal, though he managed by some feat of the sloppy gods to keep his suit clean as half a masticated cow rolled around in his gullet. Staring at him as they carved a reasonable sized bite of lamb chop, Taylor couldn’t help but marvel.

“Okay, _what?_ ” Richie threw up his hands, mouth full. 

“Nothing.” Taylor chuckled. 

“Uh-uh” Wagging a finger in the air, Richie shook his head and swallowed. “You said that last time. What’s so funny?”

“Well…” Wiping their lips, Taylor set down their napkin. “Are you not _aware_ of how you eat, Richie?”

Shrugging, Richie looked down at his plate. “I like my food, so what?”

“Oh there’s nothing wrong with it, per se. But it’s very amusing. And very...telling.” Smirking, Taylor raised their eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Richie narrowed his eyes.

“Well…” Blushing, Taylor looked at the table. “The way you eat your food...the way you eat...other things…”

“Oh.” Richie giggled. “Well, in that case, I have no intention of improving my table manners.” Shoving a gargantuan bite of burger into his face, Richie made his eyebrows dance, and what should’ve been repulsive was somehow desperately alluring as Taylor covered their mouth and laughed.

Finishing their meal, Richie tried to fight them on it, but Taylor insisted on paying. They decided to spend the night at Taylor’s apartment, and when they were in the restroom Richie took the opportunity to look around. It was apparent from the shelf of recipe books and number of appliances he couldn’t begin to name that they enjoyed cooking. Taylor also had three massive overflowing bookshelves laden with everything from classics to sci-fi to psychology texts. 

Emerging, Taylor ran their hands up Richie’s firm chest. “Mmm...it’s a shame you look so good in a suit. All I want to do is take it off of you.”

Scoffing, Richie nodded. “Yes, please, I fucking _hate_ dressing up. I feel like I’m being sunburnt.”

“Happy to help.” Taylor grinned, leaning in and pushing the jacket from Richie’s shoulders, tossing it on the couch. Sitting down, Richie pulled Taylor on top of him and they straddled him, both sets of hands flying over buttons and zippers, the two of them standing to shrug their slacks to the floor and kick away their underwear before resuming their position. 

Grinding on top of Richie, Taylor positioned themselves so his thick cock would glide between their lips, tiny moans escaping them as the head skipped over their clit. “Oh fuck, Richie…” They gasped. “You could make me cum just like this, you know that?”

“Oh yeah?” Raising his hips, Richie drove his erection into Taylor forcefully. “You like rubbing on my cock? Hmm? Is it making you wet?”

Nodding, Taylor dragged their hips against him. “Yes. _Fuck,_ Richie. I love it. You feel so good.”

“How about if I touch you?” Hand trailing below their navel, Richie’s thumb spun over Taylor’s moist clit as he continued thrusting. “You like that?”

“Yes.” Taylor breathed, tugging the hair at the back of Richie’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so good, Richie.”

“Yeah?” Grabbing a handful of their ass, Richie clasped Taylor against him, cock pressing fervently. “You want me to fuck you, Taylor? Hmm? You want my cock inside you?”

“So fucking badly, Richie.” Moaning, Taylor kissed over his crisp jawline. 

“Hang on.” Reaching for his jacket, Richie dug a condom out of the inside pocket, rolling it over himself. Taylor lined themselves up with Richie’s thick cock before sinking down in one fluid motion, a guttural groan rising from their upturned throat.

Hand replacing itself between their thighs, Richie observed as Taylor began to bounce. At first, Taylor rocked gently back and forth, as if they were making sure Richie were locked in place. Then, they delicately rose and fell, hands tenderly washing over every part of Richie’s skin they could reach as their body undulated above him.

But when Taylor’s hands hooked behind his neck, thighs pistoning fiercely as they slammed themselves down on his massive cock, Richie was in awe. Clamping his hands over their hips, Richie dug his heels into the carpet, upper back braced on the couch as he lifted his hips, pounding Taylor mercilessly until they were screaming at such a volume that Richie distantly heard neighbors banging on at least two of the walls.

“ _Yes! Richie! Fuck me! Don’t stop! Yes! Fuck!”_ Head tossed back, Taylor saw nothing of the ceiling as their eyes stuck back in their head and their body collided with Richie’s.

“ _Yes! Fucking ride me! Take my cock! You love it, don’t you? Yes! Fuck!_ ” Freezing for a moment, it seemed as it Taylor wasn’t breathing, and then it was as if a film was being sped up as every muscle in their body lept to action. They screamed, trembled, knees weaving in and out, fingernails digging into Richie’s back, all as they constricted around his cock.

“Oh _fuck_ ” Richie whimpered, panting against Taylor’s collarbone. Flipping them down on the couch, Richie crossed his strong arms behind their back, hips leaping as the couch creaked menacingly beneath them. “ _Taylor! Yeah! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yeah! Fuck!”_ Richie let out a sound like a whine falling down the stairs as his body shivered violently before they collapsed into a puddle of uselesss limbs. 

Exhausted, Richie nearly fell asleep inside of Taylor, and had they not patted him on the ass and encouraged him to join them in the bedroom, he certainly would have. Nestling together under the blankets, they were asleep almost instantly, grateful for a day of wonderful news and lovely company


	3. 3

Rocking back in the swivel chair, Richie’s leg bounced nervously as the other writers trickled in. Hands crawling over themselves in his lap, Richie was anxious to the point that he didn’t give the piles of free food dotting the table a second glance as Taylor leaned over.

“It’s going to be great, Richie.” They murmured softly, slyly giving his thigh a squeeze under the table. “I know it’s easier said than done, but try not to worry.”

With a little nod, Richie pushed himself up in his chair, adjusting his glasses as Stanley strode into the room, smiling and taking the seat at the head of the table. “Alright, good morning, everybody!” He said genially, arms open. “We’re going to be scratching out episode seven today, but first I wanted to welcome a new writer to our little group: Richie Tozier.”

The table applauded and Richie lifted a hand in acknowledgement, grinning and bobbing his head. Taylor wanted nothing more than to brush back his curls, rub Richie’s shoulder, maybe even give him a little peck on the cheek, but of course none of those things would be appropriate or professional, so they kept their hands to themselves and smiled along with the rest of the group.

That first day was arduous, but exciting for Richie. Managing to sneak in a few jokes, whenever he could get the table rolling, the sensation was addictive. It reminded Richie of his first time onstage, microphone shaking in his hand, silly t-shirt stuck to the sweat on his back, when Richie hit that initial punchline and he got a titter from the crowd. Well, crowd is a generous word, it was an open mic so there were maybe a dozen people half in the bag barely paying attention to him, but the ones who did laugh filled Richie with a heady euphoria he chased ever since.

Asking Taylor to come home with him, they stood in the kitchen, Richie’s hands at Taylor’s waist as they swayed back and forth. “See?” Taylor smiled. “It went well today, right?”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded. “Better than I expected. Thanks again. I really owe you one.”

Rolling their eyes, Taylor shook their head. “No you don’t, Richie. Like I said. Getting the job was all you.”

“But maybe…” Dipping down, Richie kissed under their ear, pulling Taylor’s body to himself. “Maybe I feel like repaying you…”

Eyes closing, Taylor’s hands crawled over Richie’s back, his scalp, intoxicated by Richie’s touch, his delicious scent. “What did you have in mind?”

Hands coming down to knead their ass, Richie’s lips moved against their ear, deepening his voice, breath ticklish as he whispered, “Come sit on my face.”

Shivering, Taylor nodded. “Okay.” Following Richie to the bedroom, they shed their clothes, and the look in Richie’s eye, the pure, bestial hunger with which he stared at Taylor, set their skin aflame before they even touched.

Laying on his back, Richie set his glasses on the bedside stand and tapped his own cheek. “Climb on.” He grinned. Taylor hesitantly placed a knee on either side of Richie’s face, holding onto the headboard for support as they lowered themselves, holding the majority of their weight aloft. 

But immediately Richie’s toned arms snatched them from the air, dragging Taylor down to his eager mouth and licking them open with a swirling tongue. “Oh...oh fuck.” Swallowing hard, Taylor bent over, one hand in Richie’s hair as he ate at them like a starving man before a buffet. Never timid or tepid, Richie moaned openly into Taylor, lapping and sucking rapaciously. When Taylor began to grind themselves down into Richie’s sculpted jaw, mewling and clutching at the headboard, a wide palm separated from them for a moment, only to crack across their asscheek fiercely. Taylor gasped in surprise and Richie laughed, actually laughed, inside of them, which had they not been wound so tight under his ministrations, Taylor probably would’ve smacked him.

The combination of gravity and Richie’s hoovering mouth divine, Taylor was lost in the bliss of their second orgasm, screams and strings of filth tumbling from their mouth, when they noticed one of Richie’s arms was no longer around them. Glancing back, they saw Richie tugging his hard cock in a frenzy. Shaking their head, Taylor tapped his hand and shifted. “Richie, wait…”

“What, what’s wrong?” 

Laughing uncontrollably, Taylor couldn’t help themselves. Richie’s expression of concern was so earnest, but his face… Curls sticking up in every direction, some of which were plastered to his forehead, pink lips swollen and panting, and the entire lower half of him was shiny and smeared with the evidence of Taylor’s desire.

Furrowing his brow, Richie blinked. “What’s funny?”

“I’m sorry.” Taylor scratched back their hair. “You just look ridiculous.” Peering down at himself, Richie couldn’t seem to imagine why, but Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder. “Never mind. I stopped because I want to flip around. Let me suck you at the same time.”

“Oh, alright.” Lifting his prominent dark eyebrows, Richie settled back down on the bed and Taylor straddled him facing the opposite direction. Taking Richie into their mouth, they whipped their tongue around the tip of his cock before lowering the circle of their lips, hand and head rising and falling in unison.

Soon Taylor and Richie became a thrashing, moaning ball of desire, fighting to keep their focus on pleasing one another as the tension between their legs grew. Cock dropping from their mouth, Taylor continued to jerk Richie hastily as they rutted against his insatiable mouth. “Oh fuck! Richie! I’m cumming! Yes! Fuck!” For a moment the room went hazy and all Taylor could hear was their humming pulse before everything rushed back, the view of Richie’s straining purple cock before them, their own screams, the slurping sounds continuing between their legs. Blinking themselves back to reality, Taylor swallowed Richie’s cock once more.

Lifting his hips to Taylor’s face, one of Richie’s sizable hands came down and began shoving their head over his cock as his heels rocked into the mattress. Whimpering in between Taylor’s thighs, the movements of Richie’s tongue grew uncoordinated as he could feel the head of his cock burrowing deeper than ever before with the change of angle down Taylor’s throat.

Falling back against the pillow, Richie gave up, taking Taylor’s head in both hands and pounding into their face. “Yeah! Suck me! Fuck! Don’t stop! Yeah!” Richie whined, neck arched and eye twitching as strings of drool hung from Taylor’s mouth and Richie’s balls grew close to his body. “Fuck! Fuck, Taylor! I’m cumming! I’m cumming in your throat! Yes! FUCK!” Richie’s body thrashing, Taylor held on and swallowed pulse after pulse of his warm cum as he cried out their name.

Once Richie released their head, Taylor tumbled off, wiping their mouth and laying in opposite directions, they gulped air as Richie’s hand crept along the bed to find Taylor’s. Managing to interlace their fingers, they peeked at one another, smiling, before falling back again, allowing the aftershocks to run over them before Taylor shifted and they crawled under the covers, warm and weary.

***

After a couple of weeks, Richie was settling in at the show. Still nervous at every writer’s meeting, it wasn’t nearly as bad as when he first began and he found the other people on staff to be friendly and welcoming. 

Spending almost every night at one another’s places, Taylor was showering one morning before work, Richie standing in the kitchen eating a banana when the overwhelming desire to snoop came over him. He knew he shouldn’t, but Richie saw journals cast on nearly every surface in the apartment, and the temptation proved too much. Listening for the running water, Richie casually strolled over to Taylor’s desk, lifting a journal patterned with an image of the night sky behind himself, as if sneaking up on it made what he was about to do more palatable.

Paging through, Richie glanced at the dates in the upper corners and eventually spotted his own name.

Met Richie Tozier today while doing punch up for a fucking terrible sitcom. I don’t really know how it happened, but we ended up fucking. And goddamn it, he was really good. Grinning, Richie continued reading. I don’t know if it was a good idea or not. He seems like a nice enough guy. I don’t think he’s a chaser, or anything. But he’s not out, which is okay, but still, if things went somewhere could get complicated. And I didn’t tell him that I hadn’t had sex since before the transition. I didn’t want to scare him away, he was so damn hot and I was pretending to be confident. I don’t know, maybe I’ll never see him again and I can just chalk it up as the first good fuck as the real me. We’ll see, I guess.

Swallowing hard, Richie still heard the shower running, so he flipped a few more pages.

It’s been a few weeks with Richie and the man makes me crazy in the best of ways. I feel like a teenager. I just want his hands on me all the time and whenever I see him I can’t help but maul him, he’s so fucking sexy. And so fun. Last night he showed me this old movie His Girl Friday that he loves, and I don’t know what I laughed at more, the film or Richie. I don’t know, being around him, I just… No. I don’t want to say that. Not even here. I know it’s too early for that. I’ll try writing a poem instead:

And below, with many crossings-out and edits, Richie read the following

Dark curls dance above

Lengthy fingers twirl below

Cobalt eyes smiling

Perpetual laughter

Radiates in my chest

Awaking to a delicate touch

Drifting to a brush of soft lips

Enveloped by robust arms

Lulled by your heartbeat

Safe. Cherished.

“Hey!” Ripping the journal from his hands, Taylor appeared besides Richie, eyes wide, nose flared, and hair damp as they held it aloft, shaking it. “What the hell?!”

Lifting his hands defensively, Richie took a step back. “I-I’m sorry. I just...I…”

“Richie, this is fucking private!” Taylor looked at him accusingly.

Swallowing, Richie nodded slowly. “I know...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I fucked up.”

Shaking their head, Taylor looked down at the page Richie was reading and, turning away from him, brought a trembling hand to their face. “I didn’t…” Grinding their teeth together, Taylor blinked rapidly. “It’s not...you weren’t supposed to ever see that, Richie.” Shoulders curling inward, Taylor held the notebook to their chest, voice soft. “Just...just pretend you didn’t read that, okay? I’m gonna go get my bag.” 

“Taylor, wait…” Following them Taylor was so upset that as they packed their work bag, they accidentally shoved a pair of socks inside, only to angrily retrieve them from its depths. 

Fisting a hand at their side, Taylor stared at the opposite wall. “Did...did you read anything else?”

Timidly motioning for the journal, Taylor handed it to Richie and he turned back to the first entry. “I, um...this one, too. But that’s all.”

Reading it over, Taylor faced away from him, and when they spoke their voice was tremulous. “Richie, I...I didn’t want you to know these things…” They sniffed.

Richie tentatively placed a hand on their shoulder. “You could’ve told me...I don’t mind…”

Shaking their head, Taylor’s spoke softly as they stared at the floor. “I didn’t want you to think I was pathetic or...or that it was a big deal to me or anything…” Hurriedly wiping their face, Taylor curled in on themselves.

“Hey…” Taking Taylor into his arms, Richie rubbed their back, pressing a kiss to the side of thier head. “I would never think you’re pathetic, alright?” He said gently. “And, um…” Clearing his throat, Richie fought to keep his voice even as he buried his face in their neck. “I’m so in love with you, Taylor.” Whispering, Richie drew them near, closing his eyes.

“You...you are?” Taylor asked hesitantly.

Richie nodded against them and Taylor brushed a salty kiss to his neck. “I love you, Richie.”

Pulling back, their mouths met and Taylor’s quivering lips made it difficult to maintain the kiss before they separated and they wiped their face. “I’m sorry.” Richie rested their foreheads together. Taylor nodded, socks in hand as they held one another, slowly breathing.

***

After a couple of months at the show, Richie and Taylor ran into each other in the break room one morning. As much as they wanted to spend all day at work hanging out, they were realistic about their duties and restricted themselves to their offices as much as possible, but when Richie saw Taylor standing alone, adding sugar to their coffee, he couldn’t resist moseying up to them.

“Hey there.” He rested his chin on their shoulder, spooking them.

“Jeez!” Taylor jumped, turning and smacking Richie’s firm chest playfully. “Don’t do that!”

“Oh…” Dipping down, Richie’s dark blue eyes examined Taylor’s face as his fingertips crept to their waist. “You don’t like me coming up behind you now? That’s not what you said last night…”

Laughing, Taylor set down their coffee, hands bunching in the fabric of Richie’s shirt as they tipped their chin up to look at him. “I cannot be held accountable for anything said while you’re inside of me, Richie.”

Chuckle rumbling deep in his chest, Richie pushed himself against them. “Good thing, too. Because that mouth of yours gets fucking filthy sometimes.” He grinned, mouth drawing close.

“Oh really?” Millimeters away, Taylor smiled. “And whose fault is that?”

A clearing of the throat and they sprang apart as if their clothes were on fire. Wide eyed, Richie and Taylor saw Stanley standing in the doorway, blinking, face flat. “You two, um...wanna come with me?” He gestured.

Red faced and nodding, Richie and Taylor followed, shuffling down the hallway like two kids on the way to the principal’s office. Door to Stanley’s office closing behind them, he directed Richie and Taylor to take a seat before claiming the chair opposite them.

“So…” Stanley folded his hands. “How long has this been going on?”

Richie and Taylor looked between each other. Taylor cleared their throat. “A few months.”

“And is this why you recommended him for the job?” He gestured to Richie.

Taylor shook their head. “No. I mean, that’s how we knew one another, but I just legitimately thought he’d be good at it.”

Nodding slowly, Stanley sat back. “Do you foresee this causing any problems?”

Eyes meeting, both Richie and Taylor shook their heads. “No, I don’t think so.” Richie piped up.

Silent for a moment, Stanley spread his hands. “Well…” He sighed. “Taylor’s right. You are good at this, Richie. And if you’ve been together this whole time, it hasn’t caused any issues thus far that I’m aware of, so I don’t have a problem with it. I’ll have to ask you to go to HR, disclose your relationship, but other than that.” He pointed between them. “Keep things professional inside the office and everything’s fine on my end.”

Sighing in relief, Taylor nodded. “Thanks, Stanley.”

“Yeah.” Richie smiled. “Thank you.” 

Walking out of his office on jellied legs, Taylor clutched their heart. “Holy shit, I really thought we were in trouble for a minute there.”

Eyebrows high, Richie nodded. “Me too.”

Later that day they both met separately with a short, exceptionally prim blonde woman from Human Resources. When Taylor sat before her and she asked them to describe the nature of their relationship with Richie, the only thing echoing through their mind was: Nutty Buddy, Nutty Buddy, Nutty Buddy and Taylor had to ground a smile. 

Running into Richie after, Taylor pulled him aside, raising their hands. “Please, in the name of all that is holy, tell me you did not tell that Human resources woman that I’m your…” Taylor lowered their voice. “Nutty Buddy.”

Giggling, Richie closed his eyes and shook his head. “You have no idea how fucking tempted I was, but no.” Taking a sip of his coffee, Richie shrugged. “I just said you were my lover.”

Touched, Taylor squeezed his hand, wishing they’d had the courage to use such an endearing term instead of the ‘significant other’ they’d gone with. 

After work, kicking the door shut, Taylor wrapped their arms around Richie from behind, pulling him back by the hair and kissing his neck as they pressed him against the kitchen counter. 

“Oh...alright then.” Richie giggled as Taylor fumbled with the fly of his jeans, yanking them to the floor along with his boxers and bending him over before sinking to their knees. Spreading his cheeks, they dove forward without warning, licking into him passionately, causing Richie to gasp, his large hands splaying over the countertop as his erection thickened. “Oh fuck.”

Reaching around, Taylor tugged on his thick cock as Richie pushed back into Taylor’s eager mouth, moaning and resting his forhead on the laminate as they ate into him with abandon. Knees trembling, Richie thrust into Taylor’s warm palm as they covered his hole with warm saliva, and finally he shook his head, hammering his fist on the counter. “Get the strap on.” Richie breathed, licking his lips.

Nodding, Taylor rose and rushed to the bedroom, shedding their clothes and stepping into the harness. When they returned to the living room, lube in hand, Richie was naked and his face was feral. Fiery eyed, nose flared, and mouth a snarl, he shoved Taylor onto the couch and snatched the lube from their hand, squeezing it over the dildo before wiping it over himself. Facing away from them, Richie spread his legs, one foot up on the cushion as he sank down in one fell swoop, a throaty moan issuing from his lungs as he arched back against Taylor.

Claiming his cock, Taylor pulled the paper thin skin up rapidly towards Richie’s dripping purple head as he began to bounce, arm curling back to hook around Taylor’s neck. “Oh fuck! Taylor! Yes! So fucking good!” High whimpers rattled out of him as Richie drove himself down with a vengeance. Richie being so much larger than Taylor, it was difficult for them to get enough traction to thrust into him effectively, but Richie was fucking himself on the dildo so forcefully anyway he didn’t seem to notice. 

Biting down on his neck, Richie writhed rapidly as Taylor’s hand moved like lightning over his cock. “Yeah! Fuck! Yes! I love you! Fuck me, Taylor! Yes!” The combination of Richie’s needy whines and broad, strong body pressed hard against their chest was a level of eroticism Taylor couldn’t handle, wedging a hand between them to hastily fiddle their clit as Richie slammed himself down recklessly, sounds coming from his mouth similar to sobs now as Taylor sensed his cock throb under their fingers,

“Fuck, Taylor! Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Spine curving severely, Richie’s legs kicked out and his cum splattered over Taylor’s hand and his chest as he quivered in their lap, Taylor removing their hand from his cock to hold Richie close as he came down. 

Fingers still working between their legs, Taylor gently turned Richie’s mouth to theirs, panting as they frantically tried to kiss him. “Richie! Yes! Fuck! You’re so beautiful, I love you! Fuck! Yes!” Cradling their heads together, Taylor trembled, Richie’s soft pink lips trailing over theirs as they removed their hand and gathered him into their arms. Breath slowing, Taylor drew invisible patterns over Richie’s arms, pressing a kiss to his vast shoulder.

“I love you so much, Richie.” Taylor squeezed him.

Taylor still inside, Richie nestled against them, making himself small. “I love you, too.”


	4. 4

Receiving their vodka sour, Taylor sipped as Richie’s high pitched giggles squeaked out over the bar, unable to help themselves from joining in. Richie’s laugh was contagious in the best of ways. It took over his entire body. Seated on a stool, he would nearly collapse to the floor, slightly smaller left eye shrinking to a sliver as his face scrunched and his top row of teeth extended far past the bottom ones, vast shoulders shaking while he slapped the knee of his faded jeans, stomping his foot and rocking back and forth. It often got to the point that Taylor forgot what was funny, finding themselves simply immersed in the hilarity of Richie.

But as they sat around with the other three comedians working the Comedy Cellar that night, the source of mirth was abundantly clear. Richie decided since joining Taylor at the show that he would get on stage at least once a week. Despite his tremendous anxiety, he was determined to keep his stand up chops sharp, and as per usual, Taylor thought his set killed, but Richie had doubts.

“Yeah, I don’t know, man.” Richie shrugged to Arnold who sat across from them drinking a Jack and coke. “I think my closer fell flat.”

Shaking his head as he swallowed, Arnold waved a hand. “Nah, you’re good. It was solid.”

“Yeah.” Smiling, Taylor reached over and squeezed Richie’s hand. “Everyone loved it.”

Eyes widening, Richie looked at Taylor’s fingers in alarm, mouth tight and nose flaring as he did the slightest of head shakes and shifted to the side. Withdrawing slowly, a sickened feeling settled over Taylor as they folded their hands in their lap. Luckily none of the other comedians thought to call them on their slip, but for the rest of the evening Taylor didn’t participate much as the discussion turned to stories of the worst hecklers the fellows dealt with in clubs around the country.

***

After spending over a week straight at Richie’s place, washing the same three outfits and eating far too much take out, Taylor admitted they needed to go back to their own apartment. Richie came back with them after work and when they checked the mailbox it was crammed so full that they and Richie had difficulty getting all the pieces out without tearing anything.

Walking in and tossing their keys on the counter, Richie immediately went to the fridge and began rummaging inside.

“Make sure you check the dates on that stuff.” Taylor called over their shoulder as they flipped through the mail. “I’m sure the milk is bad, at least.”

Nodding, Richie managed to find an unopened container of potato salad that wasn’t too suspicious and was just digging in a spoon when all the letters slipped from Taylor’s fingers, spreading over the floor like slippery fish.

“Holy shit.” Taylor stared down at a large Manila envelope in their hand.

“What?” Richie asked around a muffled mouthful.

Shaking their head, Taylor ripped it open with trembling fingers. “I shopped this script around over a  _ year  _ ago and I…” Pulling the contents free, Taylor scanned the first page and they swallowed hard. “They...I...I got it. I got an option. They want to make it.”

Slamming the container on the counter in jubilation, Richie sent bits of potato and mayonnaise flying as he grinned broadly and held out his arms. “Taylor! That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Scooping them into his arms, he pressed his lips to Taylor’s cheek, swaying them back and forth and bumping the two of them into the counter.

Taylor laughed. “Well, I mean it’s just some small indie studio. It’s not a big deal, really. They’ll probably never be able to come up with the money and it won’t actually get made.” Shrugging, Taylor lifted an eyebrow.

“Hey,  _ no.”  _ Richie took Taylor by the shoulders, forcing them to meet his cobalt eyes. “This is a  _ big fucking deal _ , okay?” Tilting his head, Richie smiled. “I am so damn proud of you.”

Sliding their eyes away, Taylor smiled sheepishly. “Thanks Richie.” Richie’s strong arms hugged Taylor once again and he planted a kiss atop their head. 

“Well, we should celebrate.” He gave Taylor a squeeze. 

Sighing,Taylor set the script on the counter. “That’s nice of you, Richie. But I don’t know about you, I just don’t really feel like going out and doing anything. I’m kind of peopled out.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Closing his eyes, Richie rested his chin on Taylor’s head. “I’m worn out, too. I was just trying to be nice.”

Chuckling, Taylor patted Richie’s little belly. “Want to just order something and watch a movie?”

“Please.” Richie nodded.

Later, flopped down on opposite sides of the couch, legs tangled together as they dipped into containers of pad Thai and passed the appetizers between them,  _ Ed Wood  _ played on the screen while Richie and Taylor laughed.

“It’s so fucking funny that he legit thought, ‘Yup, that’s it. This is exactly how I want my movie to turn out. Creating a masterpiece right here’ and ended up cranking out the biggest piece of shit in cinematic history.” Richie giggled, popping a wonton into his mouth.

Taylor shook their head, grinning. “Right? But hey, he did end up a legend, at least. So Wood did something right.”

“True.” Richie nodded, slurping up a noodle and staining his square chin. 

Eventually Depp’s depiction of Wood graced Taylor’s television in his sparkling black and white bra and panty set, baring his gums, arms spread wide. Furrowing their brow, the corner of Taylor’s mouth ticked up and they nudged Richie’s thick thigh with their foot. “Hey…”

“Hmm?” Richie didn’t turn his attention from the screen.

Taylor bit their lip. “You ever…you ever done drag or anything like that?”

Blinking, Richie faced Taylor and raised an eyebrow. “No, why?”

“I don’t know…” Picking at the couch, Taylor lifted a shoulder. “I just think it would be, you know...sexy. To see you. Like that.” They tipped their nose up to the movie.

Giggling, Richie lifted his large hands. “What? No.”

“Aw, come on…” Shifting, Taylor crawled across the cushions, hands flowing up Richie’s body and into his mass of curls as they straddled him. “You would be so  _ hot  _ Richie.”

Giggles still squeaking out, Richie closed his eyes and shook his head. “You think so, huh?”

Rotating their hips above him, Taylor nodded. “Yeah.” Dipping down, Taylor brushing their lips over Richie’s stubbled jawline. “I would love it.”

“You would?” Richie asked hesitantly, thrusting the beginnings of his erection into Taylor as he caressed their back.

“Mmhmm…” Taylor purred, dragging their teeth lightly over the sensitive skin below Richie’s ear. “And if you let me dress you up…” Bearing down harder, Taylor’s heat grazed Richie’s cock and he mewled appreciatively. “Make you so pretty and fuck you hard. Then…” Taking Richie’s ear between their teeth, Taylor tugged lightly. “I’ll let you do anything you want…”

With a shuddering breath, Richie swallowed. “Anything?”

***

Only one day off between them, Taylor set out to the store early. Richie wasn’t comfortable coming along for the shopping and they didn’t blame him, so Taylor took some measurements before heading out and was grateful that they managed to find a number of ideal items.

Arriving back at their apartment, Taylor handed Richie the bags and he peered inside, bobbing his head nervously before disappearing into the bathroom. Taylor sat on the couch and waited. And waited. Eventually they got up and knocked on the door.

“Everything okay in there, Richie?”

“Yeah, I’m fine…” His flinty voice floated to them through the wood, sounding unsure.

Taylor frowned. They remembered how tricky many of those items could be and Richie didn’t have the advantage of wrestling with them since puberty. “Are you sure? I can help.”

“Yeah, I got it, it’s just…” Richie paused. “Tay, I look...I look really fucking stupid.”

“Oh, Richie, no.” Taylor pressed a hand to the frame. “I’m sure that’s not true. Come on. Just show me.”

Silent for a minute, Taylor considered trying the knob but didn’t want to break any boundaries. “You...you promise you won’t laugh?”

“Of course I won’t.” Shaking their head even though Taylor knew he couldn’t see them, Taylor leaned in. “It’ll be okay, Richie. Trust me.”

Cracking the door open a smidge, Taylor saw Richie’s bespectacled eyes blinking at them through the opening. Slowly he pulled it back, but stayed behind it, Taylor only getting a view of the bathroom until Richie’s leg struck out in a black satin pump, awkwardly taking a step to the side.

Standing before Taylor, hands crawling over themselves in anxiety as he stared at the floor and nervously shifted his weight from his to side, Richie’s appearance made their breath hitch. Adorned in a flat front black lace bra and matching low rise panties, which could barely contain his massive cock, Richie also wore fishnet thigh highs and a garter, his ankles wobbling in the high heels.

Eyes wide, Taylor attempted to take Richie in. The combination of his dark chest hair peeking through the lace of the bra, his little belly handing over the waistband of the garter, strong arms and firm chest contrasting with soft fabric. Not to mention the legs. Taylor always admired his legs, thick thighs and carved from alabaster, but shrink wrapped in fishnet and flexing in heels they were stunning, every line, every curve crisp and clear.

When Taylor said nothing, Richie’s nose flared and he shook his head, reaching back to unsnap the bra. “I knew it. I  _ knew  _ it, This was fucking stupid.”

Rushing forward, Taylor touched his arm. “Richie,  _ no!  _ You’re…” Blinking, they swallowed. “I mean... _ fuck,  _ Richie…” Taylor’s hands flowed over his arms, down Richie’s chest before caressing his tiny love handles. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

Eyes falling to the floor, Richie’s voice was soft. “Yeah? You really think so?”

Nodding, Taylor took his face in both hands and gave Richie a brief peck, smiling. “Gorgeous.”

An endearing pink hue rose on Richie’s cheeks as his eyes darted around and he folded half his bottom lip under. “Thanks.” He muttered, embarrassed.

Grinning, Taylor carded their fingers through Richie’s curls. “Can I do your hair and makeup now?”

“Alright.” Richie nodded. He sat down while Taylor went to dig in the closet for all the beauty supplies left lying around from before their transition. Bringing in a makeup bag, as well as a flat iron, they dropped them on the counter and set to work.

First, Taylor decided to attack Richie’s hair. Frankly, this was the part they’d been looking forward to the most. Taylor couldn’t explain why, exactly, but there was something about Richie’s dark curls they found deeply erotic. One particularly windy day when they were strolling down the street and his hair got in Richie’s face one time too many, he huffed and said. “Fuck, I should just call all this shit off!” Pushing it back impatiently with his big hands.

“No!” Taylor stepped in front of Richie, touching his chest. “Don’t you dare!”

Tilting his head and smiling curiously, Richie held up his hands. “Okay, okay. I won’t.”

Heating up the flat iron, Taylor pulled a comb through the chestnut tendrils, enjoying how the waves fluffed together. “Okay, now,” They polished Richie’s prominent cheekbone. “You have to stay still, okay? I don’t want to burn you.”

“I will.” Richie nodded.

Steam rose as Taylor clamped over a dark lock at the crown of Richie’s head. Working over his scalp, after a while the job was complete and seeing the finished result of Richie’s longer-looking flat hair, they chuckled.

“What?” Richie glanced up at them.

“You should see this.” Taylor pointed at the mirror.

Standing unsteadily in the shoes, Richie pushed his glasses on his face, peered at his reflection and burst out laughing. “Holy shit, I look like I belong in a bad 80s new wave band.” Pouting his lips, Richie bopped his head to the side in a mock dance and Taylor giggled. “An incredibly gay one.” Richie smiled, looking down at himself.

Smiling, Taylor directed Richie to sit back down, facing the other way. Spraying his hair wet, Taylor made a crisp part above Richie’s right eye before squeezing out a substantial amount of gel, working it through his deep brown strands with their fingers. Going over it with the comb first, Taylor then began the careful process of making the elegant finger waves, and by the time they were finished Richie’s hair was shiny, molded perfection. The dichotomy of the 1920s hairstyle with his overlong sideburns was somehow both amusing and incredibly sexy, and Taylor couldn’t resist claiming his sweet pink lips for a kiss before starting on Richie’s makeup.

Richie was patient as Taylor hovered in front of him, approaching his face with various tools, powders, and color. 

“Damn, did you really used to do this shit every day?” Eyes closed, Richie figured it was safe to talk since Taylor wasn’t working on his lips at the moment.

“Oh hell no.” Taylor shook their head. “Usually I’d put on a bit of red lipstick and eyeliner, have my hair in a ponytail and walk out the door. Aside from special occasions I never bothered with most of this crap. Here.” Setting down the eyeshadow, Taylor fished in their pocket for their phone and after a moment they turned the screen to Richie.

Seeing a picture of a buxom woman with long, sandy hair, blood red lips smiling in a yellow sundress, Richie’s eyes went wide. It was as if he was seeing Taylor, but not Taylor at the same time, and he was touched they trusted him enough to show him the photo. “Wow, um…” Richie swallowed. “I hope it’s not weird for you to hear…” Passing back the phone, Richie smiled. “But you’re really pretty.”

Shrugging, Taylor gave a half smile. “Thanks.” Before picking up the eyeshadow and starting again. After being told to look up, close his eyes, smush his lips together, and blot, Richie was finally done and after ogling him in awe, Taylor told him to look in the mirror.

“ _ Whoa. _ ” Ticking his glasses up his nose, Richie turned from side to side before leaning in close. Unsure exactly how Taylor managed it, his face was transformed in a way Richie never would have imagined, cheekbones and jawline highlighted, he was sporting a severe cat eye with lids ranging from soft pink to purple, and Taylor painted his pouting lips a rich, blood red.

“Fuck, I’m...hot.” Richie giggled, raising a hand, then lowering it as he realized he probably shouldn’t touch his face.

“Mmm...hell yeah you are.” Coming around behind him, Taylor couldn’t stand it any longer. Their hands swarmed as they kissed the nape of Richie’s neck, grabbing at his shoulders, his chest, his belly, cupping the bundle of his crotch as they pushed him forward into the counter.

Chuckling, Richie leaned back, hand passing over Taylor’s. “Bedroom?”

“Yeah.” Taylor nodded insistently, double checking that the flat iron was unplugged before taking Richie by the hand and leading his wobbly legs down the hall. 

Once inside Taylor took Richie by the hips, linking their lips together intertwining their tongues. Pausing, Taylor bit their lip and looked at Richie cautiously. “Hey, um...any chance before we get started I could...take just  _ one _ picture of you?” Taylor pulled a face. “You just look so amazing, Richie.”

Sighing heavily, Richie closed his eyes and then held a finger aloft. “Okay.  _ One.” _

Clapping in glee, Taylor got their phone. “Alright. Pose for me, gorgeous.”

“I can see it now…” Richie shook his head as he approached the door, taking off his glasses and tucking them into the bra. “‘ _ Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: Lingerie Photo Leaked’.” _

Taylor chuckled and Richie lifted a knee at the door frame, gripping with one hand and holding the other elbow overhead as he pouted. “Fuck, Richie, are you trying to kill me?” Licking their lips, Taylor took the photo and put their phone away. Giggling, Richie stepped carefully back toward them.

Taylor took Richie’s glasses and set them on the bedside stand before returning to him, marveling at his beauty for a moment before directing him toward the mattress. “Lay down.” Taylor said firmly.

“Mmm…” Richie’s prominent dark eyebrows shot up. “If you said so.” Kicking off a heel, Richie slid back in bed, but Taylor bent down to pick up the shoe.

“Oh honey…” Taylor grinned, replacing it. “You are leaving these  _ on. _ ”

Giggling, Richie shook his head. “Whatever you say.”

Disrobing, Taylor got into the new strap on harness. This one had a small pouch on the inside for a bullet vibrator so Taylor could be stimulated while they were inside of Richie, as well as a larger dildo which Richie sheepishly requested. Setting a tube of lube on the bed, Taylor climbed in. Greedily caressing Richie’s legs, Taylor gradually worked their way up his body, soaking him in, absorbing every inch of Richie’s ethereal image as his cock stiffened beneath the lace panties and they lowered themselves on top of him.

“Fuck, Richie, you’re so sexy.” Taylor murmured, rolling their hips against him as they traced his collarbone. Richie’s sizable hands trickled down to Taylor’s ass and he rocked his pelvis up toward them. “You too.” Richie captured Taylor’s lips, licking up into their mouth before resting his coiffed head back on the pillow. “Are you going to fuck me, Tay?” Lengthy fingers combing through Taylor’s hair, Richie’s long lashed batted up at them.

“Yeah.” Taylor traced Richie’s scarlet lower lip. “But not yet.”

Shuffling down his body, Taylor spotted the head of Richie’s cock peeking out of the panties, no longer able to be restrained by the delicate lace, and they groaned with longing. Lifting them to the side, Taylor spit into their hands before lovingly caressing Richie’s thick erection, fingers gliding, pulling, and twisting as Richie’s mouth fell open and he released a soft moan.

“Fuck, Tay, that feels good…” Swiveling his hips forward, Richie’s fingers clenched the sheets and he bit his lip.

Smiling, Taylor fondled Richie’s balls as they rubbed their other hand over the head of his cock in a juicing motion. “Mmm...I love playing with your cock, Richie. It’s so big and lovely.”

Richie let out a half gasping chuckle, his heel kicking a little on the mattress before Taylor dropped him. “Do you want fingers, Richie?”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded fervently. “Please.”

Nodding, Taylor applied lube to their hand, massaging Richie’s hole. “You ready, beautiful?” They found they couldn’t stop complimenting him as they squeezed Richie’s thick thigh.

Surprisingly, Richie found he didn’t mind the praise. “Yeah.” 

Index and ring finger disappearing inside of him, Taylor never tired of the way Richie’s body would jump the first time they flicked his prostate, as if someone snuck up behind and spooked him, every limb leaping, mouth dropping open and oceanic eyes going wide. Lowering themselves, Taylor kissed Richie’s cock in adoration before taking the head into their mouth, sucking lightly as they pulsed their fingers inside of him.

Hand winding into Taylor’s hair, Richie bore down onto their fingers, head pushed back against the pillow as he moaned. “ _ Oh Taylor, fuck! Yes! That’s so damn good! Fuck!”  _

Sinking down on his cock, Taylor’s intent was to go slowly, to tease him, but with Richie’s stunning appearance and one high noted whimper that snuck from his painted lips, Taylor lost control. Gobbling his cock, Taylor shoved their hand inside of Richie, tapping his prostate forcefully and burying him in their throat to the root.

“ _ Oh fuck, Tay, fuck!”  _ Tearing at their hair, Richie’s mascara-bedecked left eye twitched and he began frantically humping, mouth open as one heel rattled across the sheet.

“ _ Tay, if you _ …” Swallowing, Richie was trying to get the words out and he formed a fist, hammering it on the mattress. “If you don’t stop you’re gonna make me fucking cum!”

Popping off and breathing heavily, Taylor stilled their hand.. “Yeah. Right, sorry.” Taylor nodded and retracted their fingers. “I just love sucking you, Richie.”

Puffing out his cheeks, Richie let out a slow breath. “I love it, too. But…” Extending his hand, Richie stroked Taylor’s forearm. “I know you said you wanted to fuck me.”

Eyes traveling over Richie, lingerie-clad pallid skin now blotched with pink from his exertions and excitations, Taylor licked their lips. “Desperately.”

Lubing up the dildo and wiping more over Richie’s entrance, they pressed the head up against him and glanced at Richie’s elegant face. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded, smiling.

Reaching inside, Taylor turned on the tiny vibrator before inching their way inside of Richie. The way Richie’s back would arch, fingers curling in the sheet as his little belly rose toward Taylor and his lips parted, got to them every time and they smiled down at his lust-laden form. 

Hand slick with lubricant, Taylor grasped Richie’s cock and began pumping in time with their movements as they swiveled inside of him. It had taken a while, but Taylor’s body finally had the hang of thrusting, driving forward and rolling up as they bore themselves into Richie’s depths.

“How’s that Richie?” Taylor breathed, the vibrator notching between their lips and pressing into them with every upstroke. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah…” Panting, Richie nodded. “You feel so fucking good, Tay. Keep going.” Rocking faster, Taylor bent down, scooping up Richie’s head and fusing their mouths together as Richie planted his heels into the mattress, mewling as he rotated his pelvis seeking friction. Taylor broke away, studying Richie’s sapphire eyes. “Do you want me to go deeper, gorgeous?” They cupped Richie’s pristine face and he nuzzled his stubbled cheek against Taylor’s hand.

“Yeah. Please. Fuck me, Taylor.” 

With a broad grin, Taylor hoisted one of Richie’s legs over their shoulder, heel dangling high in the air as they set their hips forward and Richie moaned, head pressed back on the pillow.

“ _ Oh Taylor, yes! Harder! Fuck me hard!”  _ Richie gasped, and Taylor didn’t need to be told twice. One hand kneading the delicious flesh of Richie’s thigh, the other flashed over his cock as they pounded into him, forcing Richie’s body up and down on the mattress as high whimpers escaped his frantically opening and closing mouth. 

“ _ Fuck, Tay! Fuck! Fuck! Just like that! Don’t stop!”  _ Large hands scrambling, Richie’s calf trembled above them as Taylor pummeled him, sensing Richie’s cock throbbing under their fingers.

“ _ Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I love you! Taylor! Fuck! Yes! FUCK!”  _ Breathy whines squeaked from Richie’s lips as his face scrunched. Richie nearly pulled his upper body into a seated position where he froze, silent and breathless for a moment before with one shuddering, piercing note cum sprayed over Richie’s abdomen, sprinkling in the lace of the bra as he collapsed back, limp.

Lowering Richie’s leg, Taylor laid flat on top of him, touching their lips to his sculpted jaw.

“Did you cum yet?” Richie asked once he managed to get some air.

“Not yet, I’m…” Wriggling a little, Taylor was trying to avoid overstimulating Richie. “I’m almost there.”

Nodding, Richie ran his fingers through their hair. “You can keep going, if you want.”

“You sure?” Taylor checked his deep blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Richie nodded.

“Okay.” Resuming their stride, Taylor met Richie’s mouth, tongues twirling as his strong arms clasped around their back. Snaking their hands underneath his body, Taylor grabbed onto Richie’s expansive shoulders, humping wildly as Richie’s legs locked behind their waist.

“ _ Oh Richie! Yes! Fuck! You’re so beautiful! Yes!”  _ Fighting to keep kissing him, Taylor’s lips grew sloppy and their movements erratic as the buzzing against their clit radiated, making them quiver.

One of Richie’s hands snuck into Taylor’s hair as he squirmed beneath them a little, pressing kisses to their open mouth. “ _ Cum for me, Tay.”  _ Richie whispered. “ _ Cum for me.” _

_ “Richie! Yes! I love you! Fuck! Yes!”  _ Taylor cried out, body quaking hopelessly in the cage of Richie’s limbs as they shoved a hand between themselves and the harness, hastily turning off the vibrator before the sensations became too much and laying on top of Richie in a heaving pile of limbs. 

Mouths finding one another, they shared lazy, gentle kisses as their sweat dried before Taylor dismounted, shedding the harness and pulling on a pair of boxer briefs and an undershirt before rejoining Richie in bed.

Hair mussed and all makeup but his colorfast lipstick smeared, Richie rolled onto his side, raising a knee high on the bed and as Taylor eyed him, they let out a long, low whistle. “Damn, you just look too sexy.” Insatiable, Taylor slapped Richie’s barely existent ass and he giggled. “It’s almost unfair, really.” Shuffling down to face him, Taylor pushed an errant dark strand behind his ear. “Thank you for doing this. It was really hot.”

“Yeah, it was.” Smiling, Richie crept his hand forward and interlaced their fingers. “I…” Richie bit his lip. “I thought of what I want, by the way.”

“What you want for what?” Taylor continued playing with Richie’s hair.

“You know…” Looking down at himself, Richie shrugged. “For this, you said anything, so…”

Closing their eyes, Taylor nodded. “Oh yeah, right. Sorry. Go ahead.”

Eyes shifting nervously, , Richie dropped Taylor’s hand and picked at a spot of nothing on the sheet. “So, um...I’ve kind of always wanted to try, and you can say no of course,” His blue eyes flicked up to Taylor for a second before returning to the mattress. “And it’s not...there’s no, like...malice, or whatever behind it, I just...but, um...I kind of want to do, you know…” Swallowing, when Richie continued his voice was barely above a whisper. “Choking.”

“Oh.” Taylor nodded. “Okay. You choking me, or me choking you?”

“I…I want to do it.” The corner of Richie’s mouth ticked up in an anxious smile.

“Okay.” Taylor grinned. “We can do that. As long as you know how to do it safely. I haven’t done it before so I don’t know what all goes into it.”

Furrowing his brow, Richie nodded. “Alright. I’ll do some research.”

“Sounds good.” Smiling, Taylor stroked the dark hair on Richie’s forearm and they laid for a moment in companionable silence.

“Oh, and, um…” Clearing his throat, Richie trailed a finger over Taylor’s hand. “One more thing. Could I, if you’re into it...I don’t know because we haven’t done it that way, but, um…” Chewing his lip, Richie lifted his shoulder. “Fuck you in the ass while I do it? Maybe?”

The look of hesitant questioning on Richie’s face was so earnest, so cautious and yet so filled with filthy yearning that Taylor burst out laughing, rolling onto their back and clutching their stomach. “Sorry.” They laid a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “Yeah. We can do that. I mean, I haven’t done that in…” Staring off into the distance, Taylor narrowed one eye. “Almost ten years I think? So you’ll have to take it easy. But sure.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Turning his face into the pillow, Richie’s expression was one of such utter excitement it was sinful as Taylor chuckled at him, brushing a kiss to his forehead and smiling.

Before they went to bed, Richie and Taylor showered and he changed into more appropriate sleep attire, and though Taylor was sad to see him shed the fancy garments, Richie was no less stunning to them as they nestled into his clean body, drifting off almost instantly.

The next morning, head once again buried in Taylor’s fridge, Richie raised the milk to his nose and balked in disgust.

“See?” Taylor pointed. “Told you. Sorry. I haven’t been here in so long half the shit in there is probably rotten. Let’s just go to the diner around the corner or something.”

Nodding, Richie picked up his hoodie and as Taylor grabbed their keys, Richie made to follow them to the door, then paused. “Hey…”

“Hmm?” Blinking, Taylor turned.

“You wanna just…” Chewing his lip, Richie tilted his head and took a deep breath. “Move in together?” Tossing up his hands, Richie shrugged and immediately began to fidget when it took Taylor more than half a second to answer.

Pulling their head back, Taylor’s mouth fell open. “R-really?”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded. “I...why not, right? Shouldn’t...I...we…” Pausing for a breath, Richie regrouped. “Okay, it’s fucking stupid to pay rent on two places when we’re only ever together at one.” He held up a finger. “And I think we know by now we won’t smother each other in our sleep and end up on  _ Forensic Files _ .” Richie lifted a second finger. “And…” Raising a third, Richie smiled. “We love each other, right? So…”

Beaming, Taylor nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think it’s a great idea.” They stepped forward and threw their arms around Richie’s neck, capturing his mouth for a kiss. 

When they parted, Richie brushed back Taylor’s hair. “You’re sure?” He smirked. “You know what a slob I am. You’ll probably be stuck cleaning up after me all the time.”

Sighing heavily, Taylor nodded. “Very true, but…” Grinning, they cupped the bundle of Richie’s crotch. “You tend to make up for it in other ways.”

Giggling, Richie smacked Taylor’s ass and they made their way out the door for breakfast.

***

About to go onstage, Taylor noticed there was something off about Richie this week. Always anxious, for some reason Richie shifted into hyperdrive, not only pacing, but stopping to jump up and down from time to time, shaking out his hands, squeezing his eyes shut and puffing his cheeks as his time approached.

“Richie…” Taylor managed to catch him on one of his nervous circuits. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Responding too quickly, Richie’s eyes searched the room and his tongue kept touching the corner of his mouth. “Fine.”

Taylor shook their head. “You sure?” You seem really keyed up today. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Richie shook his head. “Just...just going to try out some...new material. Worried it might not go over as well.”

Nodding, Taylor patted his arm as the MC called his name. “Okay, well. I’ll be right in the front row. You’re going to be great, Richie. Try to breathe, alright?”

Giving them a hasty nod, Richie bounded onto the stage as Taylor wove to their seat. Microphone shaking in his hand, Richie’s voice was tremulous as he spoke. “Hello folks, my name is Richie Tozier.” Taylor frowned. While Richie’s nerves were apparent before each show, they’d never seen evidence of them during the performance before and Taylor couldn’t imagine what could be making him so terrified. “And for those of you familiar with my act, I want to start things out a bit different tonight, so…I,” Richie’s dark blue eyes locked with Taylor’s, and in that instant, Taylor beamed at him and his shoulders dropped a little. Managing a half smile back, Richie took a deep breath. “I am queer.”

Gasping, Taylor brought a hand to their mouth. The reaction from the crowd was mixed. Some laughed. Others tittered nervously. There were whispers of confusion as Richie lifted his hands. “Yup. More queer than a tree full of cockatiels fucking.” He paused for laughter. “More queer than Richard Simmons’ fanny pack.” Crowd warming, Richie caught Taylor’s gaze again, giving them a small wink and their eyes stung as they watched him relax into his calling. “And there are a lot of stereotypes about queer people, most of them false. But one I’ve found that holds true is that none of us, not a damn fairy in the bunch, can fucking drive. So last week I was going down the highway…”

Launching into his prepared material that Taylor was familiar with, albeit with the new set up, their heart clenched as they watched Richie pace the stage. When his set ended, Taylor rushed up to him and took Richie’s face in both hands, kissing him and winding their fingers into his hair. “Richie!” They exclaimed once they broke apart. “You didn’t tell me you were going to do that! I’m so proud of you!”

Still trembling from the adrenaline, Richie nodded exuberantly. “Thanks, yeah, I...I…” Holding up his hands, Richie giggled. “I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I didn’t want to say anything in case I chickened out.”

Hugging him again, Taylor and Richie held one another tightly before strolling over to the bar. For a moment Richie considered taking Taylor’s hand and asking if they wanted to go back to his place, but he knew sooner or later he’d have to face the gauntlet, so with a steeling breath, he walked forward. 

“Hey fellas.” Waving awkwardly, Richie held onto Taylor’s hand as he greeted the other comedians. “How’s it going?”

Arnold nodded, lifting a beer to his lips. “Pretty good, man. So…” He glanced toward the stage. “What you said up there? Was that a joke?” Eyes looking between Richie and Taylor, he raised an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Shaking his head, Richie rocked back and forth on his heels. “Not a joke.” 

Shrugging, Arnold tossed back the rest of his drink and set the empty bottle on the counter. “That’s cool. Was kinda hard to tell, what with half the shit you say never being funny, anyway.” Arnold broke into a wide smile, and with a sigh of relief Richie gave him a friendly punch on the arm. “So…” Once Taylor and Richie ordered their drinks, Arnold gestured between them. “All this time you two have been boyfriends? Wait...no...sorry Taylor, I guess...what do you call it, anyway?”

Turning to Taylor, Richie’s eyes went wide with glee and his light pink lips grinned broadly.

“ _ Don’t…”  _ Taylor groaned heavily.

Richie pointed with his thumb. “Taylor is my Nutty Buddy.” Descending into uncontrollable giggles, Arnold blinked at Richie in confusion and Taylor laid their head in their hands.

“Forgive me.” Taylor said to Arnold. “I’m in love with a man whose comedic sensibility never advanced past the age of twelve.”

One Richie explained, Arnold rolled his eyes. The other comedians who joined them after their time on stage were similarly accepting and as Taylor and Richie emerged from the Comedy Cellar hand in hand, Richie felt he could breathe in the crisp New York air freely for the first time.


	5. 5

Taylor was flitting around the kitchen cooking dinner while Richie stared avidly at his phone. Even after they placed a bowl of beef stew at his elbow, Richie continued scrolling. Uncharacteristic, Richie usually considered it rude not to be present with Taylor and often criticized other people in public when he saw them sitting across from one another looking at their devices. But Taylor didn’t call him on it, watching as Richie repeatedly lifted the spoon to his mouth, inevitably dribbling stew over his chin and down his shirt as his focus remained on the screen.

Scraping the bottom of the bowl, Richie finally glanced up. “Okay, so…” He set down his phone. “I think I got it.”

“Got what?” Taylor lifted an eyebrow.

Richie smiled shyly. “The...the choking. I asked Ted about it, and I was reading up on it, and it pretty much told me all the same stuff he did.”

“Wait  _ Ted? _ ” Hands splaying on the table, Taylor’s eyes went wide. “You asked Ted, the...the producer for advice on how to fucking  _ choke me, Richie?” _

“Um…” Sitting back in his chair, Richie swallowed. “Well...he’s...he’s kind of...you probably haven’t noticed because I think he only talks this way around, you know…” Clearing his throat, Richie looked away. “Around other guys, but...Ted’s kinky as shit, so...I mean...I didn’t mention you, or anything, no. I just...I just asked if he’d done it. And how to do it safely and stuff…” Tapping the table, Richie frowned. “I’m sorry, I...I don’t think he knows we’re together. I...I should’ve asked you first, though.”

Sighing, Taylor waved a hand. “It’s okay, don’t worry. When you first said it I just imagined you approached him out of nowhere like, ‘Hey, help me out, buddy. I wanna put my hands on Taylor’s throat while I pound them in the ass, got any tips?’ And I freaked for a second.”

Giggling, Richie shook his head. “No, definitely not.”

“Alright, so…” A smile blossomed on Taylor's face. “You want to do it tonight?”

Richie nodded enthusiastically. “Yes please.”

Chuckling, Taylor started to clear the table and Richie sprang up to help. Never in their entire time together had Taylor seen Richie that passionate about cleaning up, and his motives were so blatantly transparent it made them laugh. 

After, Richie and Taylor went to the bedroom, Richie cupping Taylor’s face and capturing their mouth as they began undressing one another. Once naked, Taylor laid back on the bed and Richie crawled in hungrily, cock heavy between his legs as he lowered himself on top of them, grinding lightly into Taylor’s warmth as he snaked his fingers into their sandy hair.

“So I read…” Richie stated as he removed his glasses and set them on the bedside stand. “That it helps if you’re turned on first before I, you know, stick my dick in your ass.”

Chuckling, Taylor shook their head. “Oh Richie, your words are like poetry, you know that?”

Fingers tiptoeing down Taylor’s abdomen, Richie smiled. “Good thing you love me anyway.”

“I do.” Taylor grinned as Richie’s hand found its way between their thighs, circling their clit with aching precision, teasing until Taylor was moist and rocking into Richie’s touch. 

Mouth moving over Taylor’s skin, Richie descended, gliding his tongue from below their navel until he enveloped their swollen clit, lapping and sucking rapaciously.

“ _ Oh Richie! Fuck! That’s so good!”  _ Taylor pulled at his dark curls as Richie moaned into them and soon Taylor found themselves rutting into his sharp jaw, writhing and panting as the storm built. 

“ _ Richie! Yes! Fuck!”  _ They cried, rotating their pelvis feverishly before Richie raised his head. 

“Alright…” Smiling, he rubbed his wide palm over Taylor’s stomach. “Sorry to blue ball you for now, but I need you right on the edge, Tay.”

Squirming a little, Taylor nodded. “Okay.”

Reaching into the bedside stand, Richie retrieved the lube and a condom. Squeezing it out over his fingers, Richie began circling Taylor’s tight muscle. “I’ll start with one finger, okay?”

“Yeah.” Taylor smiled. “Sounds good.”

Middle finger sliding forward, Richie watched as Taylor’s body sucked him in and the sight made his cock throb. Richie pushed, and rotated, curling his finger a bit. For Taylor the sensation was a bit odd. It had been a long time, after all, but soon they acclimated and began to relax under Richie’s ministrations.

“Are you ready for another?” Richie glanced up at them.

Nodding, Taylor took a breath. “Sure.”

Sliding his ring finger in alongside, Richie swirled around for a bit before scissoring them apart, his mouth filling with saliva as he watched Taylor gape under his hand. After a couple of minutes, Richie looked at Taylor, then between his legs.

“Hey, so…” Richie blinked. “I’m thinking maybe we should see if you can handle three first before I, you know, since…”

Taylor chuckled, and it caused their body to tighten around Richie which made him groan inadvertently in anticipation. “Don’t pretend to be humble about your dick, Richie.” Taylor grinned. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Go ahead.”

Applying a little more lube, Richie crept his index finger inside. The stretch stung a bit, but not in a necessarily bad way as Richie rotated the three fingers inside of Taylor, spreading them a bit as he went.

“Alright.” Taylor nodded after a few minutes. “I think I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Richie retracted his hand, hopping up from the bed quickly to wash before returning and rolling the condom over himself. Generously slathering the lube over his cock, Richie put a dollop over Taylor before resting the head at their hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Taylor let out a deep breath. “Just go slowly, alright?”

Richie nodded. “Of course. If you need me to stop, or slow down, just say so, okay?”

Taylor nodded. “I will.”

Hips tipping forward timidly, Richie’s cock pressed inside and Taylor gasped. Immediately Richie stilled himself. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Taylor swallowed, telling their body to calm. “I’m alright. You can keep going.”

Creeping forward, Richie stopped every inch or so to let Taylor acclimate to the sensation. Once fully sheathed, Richie hung his head and let out a deep moan, fingers massaging Taylor’s thigh. “Goddamn you’re so fucking tight, Tay.” Eyes closed, Richie swallowed, breathing through the exquisite pressure. “You feel so good around my cock.”

Thumb poised over Taylor’s clit, Richie twiddled delicately and looked up at them. “Are you ready for me to move?”

The sensation of being filled with Richie’s thick cock was nearly overwhelming, but not in a burdensome way, rather Taylor felt as if somehow Richie were deeper inside of them than before and it struck an unexpectedly emotional chord. “Yeah.” They swallowed. “I’m ready.”

Richie only removed himself an inch or two at first before surging back inside, then a bit further the second time, hand spinning through Taylor’s wetness. Eventually he developed a gentle rhythm, the tug of Taylor’s constrictive form around him addictive as he thrust.

Laying on top of Taylor, Richie’s sapphire eyes studied their face and his fingers ghosted over their neck. “Alright, so…” He began. “If you need me to stop, or change anything, I want you to pinch my arm, okay?”

Taylor nodded. “Okay.”

“And blink once for yes, twice for no, sound good?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Taylor smiled. 

“Okay. Hey…” Combing back Taylor’s hair, Richie kissed them and grinned. “I love you.”

Taylor touched Riche’s stubbled cheek. “I love you, too.”

Thumb pinching on one side, middle and ring on the other, Richie’s hand was large enough that he could easily hit the spots where Taylor’s jaw joined their neck without putting weight on their windpipe. Lightly applying pressure, Richie scanned Taylor’s face. “Are you alright?”

Giving him one slow blink, Richie nodded. “Can I start moving again?” One blink. Hips swirling, Richie gradually increased the pressure around Taylor’s throat, letting up occasionally, then building again as his other hand fiddled their clit.

“Does that feel good, Tay?” Blinking once, Richie continued, watching as Taylor’s face ascended through progressively darker shades of pink, and Richie found he had to clench his teeth to keep from getting overexcited. Richie didn’t know why he enjoyed it as he did. When he first discovered his fascination, stumbling upon the act watching porn and having a toe curling orgasm that left him feeling sticky and ashamed, he tried to suppress the desire for a long time. But with Taylor things were safe enough that they could both explore, and Richie knew they would never shame him for it.

“Fuck, Taylor…” Richie panted. “Your ass feels so goddamn good. And I love having my fingers around your fucking throat.  _ Yes! Fuck!” _

Speeding up, Richie was losing himself in Taylor’s emerald gaze when he felt a pinch on his arm and immediately released them. “You alright, Tay?” Brushing back their hair, Richie looked at Taylor with concern.

“Yeah.” Taylor gasped, nodding. “Just, could you put your fingers inside me, too? Sorry, didn’t know how to communicate that via blink.”

Richie chuckled. “No problem.”

Twisting his wrist, Richie sank two fingers into Taylor, curling up to stroke their bundle of nerves as his thumb worked their clit. Hand reaching for their throat, Taylor caught his wrist. “Do...put three in, Richie.”

Making his eyebrows dance, Richie smirked. “Okay then.” Slipping in another, Richie replaced his hand around Taylor’s neck as he pulsed inside of them and soon Taylor was rutting hard, restricted moans wheezing from their closed lips as they stared into Richie’s stormy blue eyes.

“Can I…” Examining Taylor’s face, Richie licked his lips. “Can I go hard, Tay?” One slow blink. Richie began clapping against Taylor’s ass furiously, shoving his hand inside of them, keeping a close eye on Taylor’s visage as the whimpers rumbled in his chest.

“ _ Oh Taylor! Yes! Fuck! So goddamn good! _ ” Squeaking with ecstasy, Taylor shook beneath Richie. 

Taylor squeezed his fingers and as he saw their eyes flutter, Richie dropped his grip, Taylor inhaling mightily before shrieking, “ _ Richie!”  _

The added intensity proved too much as Richie collapsed forward. “ _ Oh shit! Fuck, Tay! I’m fucking cumming! Fuck! FUCK!”  _ Left eye twitching helplessly, one of Richie’s legs rattled across the bed as he emitted a strangled whine, body jerking violently before deflating on top of Taylor.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ…” Pawing at Taylor’s face, Richie tried to kiss them but his lips missed by about two inches in his haze and slid past their chin. “That was so goddamn hot, Tay. Thank you.” Sucking air, Richie’s lips passed over Taylor’s neck as they rubbed his broad back, smiling.

“Yeah, I enjoyed it. That was fun, Richie.” 

Pulling out, Richie got up and tossed the condom before jumping back in bed, practically making Taylor airborne, as was his custom. “So is it something we could do again sometime?” Richie carded his fingers through their hair.

“Sure.” Taylor lifted a shoulder. “I don’t see why not.”

Richie smiled. “Good. Maybe I won’t cum so fucking fast then.” Rolling his eyes, he gave Taylor’s arm a squeeze. 

Chuckling, they brought Richie in for a kiss, the two of them sweaty and satisfied.

***

Setting down the two lamps they were carrying, when Richie insisted they save on the cost of movers and rent a truck, doing the work themselves, packing and shuffling their belongings from place to place in  _ August _ , Taylor thought he was crazy. But now as they watched him haul yet another installment of their books into the living room, firm arms straining, curls dripping and plastered to his scalp as Richie set the box down, removing his glasses and lifting the white undershirt he wore to wipe his sweating face, exposing his soft belly, Taylor though Richie had a fair point after all.

They managed to find a decent two bedroom that was equidistant from the office and the majority of the comedy clubs they frequented, with rent that was only slightly exorbitant, and once all their belongings were piled around them, truck returned and AC blasting, Richie and Taylor laid on the couch, weary and useless in their underwear as they looked around at the bare walls.

“You ever live with anyone?” Richie turned to Taylor once he summoned enough energy to speak.

Taylor shook their head. “Nope. You?”

“Nope.” Richie smiled. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out, though.” Grinning, Taylor took Richie’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

And they did. Eventually. At first, though Taylor thought themselves accustomed to Richie’s chronic untidiness, the full spectrum hit them within the first two weeks of living together. As soon as he came home, Richie would shed his clothes wherever he stood, walking around in his boxers and undershirt. Which would be fine, except he left them in a pile near the doorway, Taylor staring quietly until they eventually broke and picked them up, tossing them in the hamper. After the fifth time though, Taylor threw up their hands.

“Alright,  _ no,  _ Richie.” They pointed accusingly at the discarded garments and Richie blinked in confusion.

“What?”

Taylor shook their head. “You  _ have _ to put your clothes in the hamper when you take them off. I love you, but it’s driving me crazy.” 

“Alright.” Richie lifted his hands defensively, giggling. “I got it.” It took a couple more days of reminding, but thankfully Richie broke the habit.

Another awkward incident occurred when Richie was padding from the living room to their bedroom, passing by the open bathroom door and he saw Taylor sticking a needle into their thigh, pressing the plunger with their thumb.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Taylor! What the fuck are you doing?!” Panicked, Richie flashed to images of dragging Taylor to rehab, knocking spoons out of their hands, holding their hair while they puked, and watching them waste away before his eyes as his heart clenched.

“Uh…” Taylor’s green eyes flicked up at him. “My testosterone shot?” 

Richie could almost see Taylor’s lips forming the word ‘dumbass’ at the end of the sentence, and he could certainly see it in their eyes as his shoulders dropped and he exhaled. “Oh. Right….Duh.” 

Chuckling, Taylor took the sharps container out of the bathroom cabinet and tossed the needle inside. “Don’t you think you would’ve  _ noticed  _ if I was on drugs by now, Richie?”

Richie shook his head and giggled. “Yeah. Sorry.”

But overall they sank into a reliable symbiosis. Though Richie, of course, was a tornado of messiness, he also wasn’t afraid to pitch in and clean up, insisting on taking care of the kitchen since he was useless when it came to cooking and Taylor made any meal they consumed at home. 

Things at work went well, and when the show finished for the season, Richie and Taylor attended the wrap party together. Returning from the refreshments table with a bourbon for Richie and a vodka sour for themselves, Richie draped an arm around Taylor as they stood at one of the small tables, observing the milling guests. 

Taylor noticed that since Richie came out, he was an exceptionally affectionate person in public. Not sexual, per se, though Richie did pull Taylor into more than one dressing or men’s room, pushing them against a wall as his large hands traveled over them. Rather, he just hung over Taylor all the time. Strong arms at their waist and swaying Taylor while they waited for a cab, stubbly chin balanced on their shoulder and pouting when they were in the grocery line and Richie grew bored, plopping a massive hand on top of their head and standing on one foot, other poised at his knee like a flamingo for no reason Taylor had been able to discern as of yet. It was a shocking change after months of necessary distance, and Taylor feared they were one of those couples people hated, but couldn’t bring themselves to care much as the idea of telling Richie to put his hands away was ridiculous.

After the party they got home, Taylor tossing the keys on the counter as they toed off their shoes. Once the two of them settled on the couch, a rerun of  _ Snapped _ playing in the background, Taylor patted Richie’s thigh. “Hey, I was wondering,” They asked. “Since you came out at the club, and at work and everything. Do you have family you want to come out to?” 

Tensing, Richie pushed his palms into the cushion and shifted. “Um, I…”

“Wait…” Furrowing their brow, Taylor blinked and looked off to the side. “Now that I said that, I realize you don’t ever really talk about them. I think you mentioned you were from...Maine? Am I getting that right? Fuck, I feel like I should know this stuff.” Glancing down at their hands, Taylor didn’t see Richie’s chest rising rapidly, his eyes going wide as his hands started to tremble. “But yeah, if you want to go back there, not that you have to come out to them, but I would go with you if you wanted to— _ Richie!” _

Taylor was familiar with a nervous Richie, an anxious Richie, but this was something else entirely. This was terror. Face a mask of fear, Richie was frantically tossing his head from side to side as he fought for shallow breaths and his fingers scrambled at his thighs. “No...No...I...I can’t go.” Voice high and irregular, Richie was shaking. “I’m not…”

“Hey,  _ hey… _ ” Scooting next to him, Taylor placed a hand on Richie’s cheek, the other just above his belly and made him meet their eyes. “Okay, look at me, Richie.” Speaking softly, Taylor pressed gently against his body. “Breathe into my hand, alright? You’re panicking. That’s all this is. Just breathe with me, okay?” Demonstrating, Taylor took an exaggerated inhale before exhaling loudly. Richie tried to imitate them but he struggled, breath hitching and stuttering. “Alright, let’s go again.” Taylor repeated the process until Richie was only shivering a little before hugging him and pressing a kiss to Richie’s temple.

“I’m sorry.” Shaking their head, Taylor rubbed large, slow circles into Richie’s broad back. “I didn’t know talking about that would get you so upset.”

Richie shrugged. “It’s just...Derry, it’s...it’s not a very nice place, and, um…” Leg bouncing, Richie blinked and shifted his eyes. “A lot of bad stuff happened there, and…”

Seeing Richie was getting worked up again, Taylor cupped his crisp jaw and turned him to face them. “You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to, Richie.” Taylor shook their head. “It’s fine.”

Nodding in relief, Richie drew his legs up and curled into a ball in Taylor’s arms, able to make himself surprisingly small despite his tall stature as Taylor rocked him gently, fingers trailing through Richie’s soft curls.

Tipping his head up, Richie’s lips brushed Taylor’s neck and they kissed his forehead. Lifting a hand to their face, Richie’s mouth was voracious as his tongue snuck past Taylor’s teeth and he let out a pleading moan. “Would you…” Voice soft, Richie’s eyes were closed as he pulled back, forehead to Taylor’s cheek. “Would you suck me? Please?”

“Yeah.” Taylor nodded, squeezing his shoulder. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Taking Richie by the hand, he shuffled behind Taylor down the hallway and once in their room seemed weary, allowing Taylor to undress him as he stood looking lost. Taking off his glasses, Taylor guided Richie back on the bed before shedding their own clothes. Richie was hard when they laid on top of him, pumping his cock lightly as they wove their tongues together, Richie thrusting into the warmth of Taylor’s palm.

“Please…” Breaking away, Richie whined. “ _ Please.”  _

Nodding, Taylor caressed Richie’s face. “Okay. Okay, Richie.” Sliding down his body, Taylor took him into their mouth, sucking intensely and Richie sighed in relief, sizable hands instantly going to their scalp and shoving them down as he began humping Taylor’s face in a frenzy.

Starting to roll Richie’s balls between their fingers, Taylor was surprised to find them already tightening toward Richie’s body as his cock burrowed in their throat, the taste of precum evident as Richie slammed into them with abandon. 

Usually Richie would utter any number of filthy things when Taylor went down on him. To no surprise, Richie could get particularly creative when it came to dirty talk. But as he clutched Taylor’s mouth around the base of his cock, barely withdrawing as he ensconced himself ever-deeper, all Richie uttered in a vulnerable, whimpering voice was, “ _ Please make me cum. Please. Please…” _

Tensing, Richie let out a whine that was so broken, so fragile Taylor thought he might’ve been weeping as his salty essence passed over the back of their tongue. When his hands fell from their head, Taylor crawled up to look at him, but Richie’s eyes were dry as he stared blankly at the ceiling. 

Leaning into Taylor, Richie’s hand went between their legs unceremoniously as he shifted closer but Taylor took his wrist and shook their head. “It’s...That’s okay, Richie. Why don’t...let’s just go to sleep, okay? Maybe tomorrow.”

Not meeting their eyes, Richie nodded slowly and flipped over onto his side, facing away from them. Richie seemed so far away in that moment, Taylor wasn’t sure if they should touch him or not. Switching off the light, Taylor looked at Richie’s outline in the muted tones of the room with concern. After a couple of minutes, Richie’s voice spoke into the darkness.

“Taylor?” Barely above a whisper, high and unnatural, Richie couldn’t even get the two syllables out without it cracking.

“Yes, Richie?” 

Quiet for a second, Taylor listened to Richie breathing. “Would you hold me?”

“Of course.” Molding themselves over Richie’s larger body, Taylor put their arm around Richie and he clutched it to his chest. Kissing the nape of his neck, Richie’s heartbeat radiating through their knuckles, and Taylor hoped that whatever happened in Maine wouldn’t haunt the dreams of the man they loved.

***

Sleeping soundly before him, Richie squirmed as he watched Taylor’s eyes dart below their lids. Richie tried getting up and rummaging not-so-subtly around their closet for his clothes before taking his shower. Richie tried shifting unneeded pots and pans around while he got water. But still, Taylor slumbered on. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _ Good morning!”  _ Richie shouted. Eyes flying open, Taylor saw Richie’s excited, bespectacled face beaming back at them.

“Morning…” They grumbled, digging a fist into their eye socket. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine.” Nodding exuberantly, Richie giggled. “Do you know what day it is?”

Sighing, Taylor smiled. “Happy birthday, Richie.” Of course Taylor knew it was Richie’s birthday. Richie made absolutely sure of it. For the last two weeks, Richie constantly brought it up, wedging it into any and every conversation. 

Walking by a pastry shop, “Hey, you know I like chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, right?” Sitting down to a meal. “Did you make the reservation for my birthday dinner?” Seeing the number 42 on a stranger’s sports jersey. “That’s how old I’m going to be. _..”  _

Rolling out of bed, Taylor went to the bathroom and when they emerged Richie was sitting at the kitchen table, feet shuffling underneath as he smiled. Still groggy, Taylor bent down to give him a kiss. “Bacon, waffles, and eggs, right?”

“Yup.” Richie rubbed his hands together expectantly. He had specific requests for all three meals. Taylor never knew an adult to be so enthralled over getting older. Frankly, most people they knew over the age of 21 preferred to ignore it altogether, but for Richie it was a monumental occasion and he wasn’t too proud to allow himself to be spoiled. 

More than happy to oblige, the bacon crackled as Taylor sprayed the waffle iron. “Over easy eggs?”

“Yes, please.” Richie grinned, drumming the table with his hands. Serving up the food, Taylor watched Richie devour, thankful they had the forethought to make seconds as syrup trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you. Really good.” Richie mumbled around a mouthful of mashed breakfast foods.

Chuckling, Taylor shook their head. “You’re welcome, Richie.”

Cleaning up, Richie came up behind Taylor and squeezed his arms around them. “When do I get my present?”

Taylor rolled their eyes. “After dinner.”

“Aw, come on.” Balking, Richie dropped his arms.

Scratching under his chin, Taylor turned on the dishwasher. “You’ll live.”

“Please…” Dipping down, Richie nuzzled into Taylor’s neck, kissing below their ear as his hand brushed between their legs. “I really want it.”

Taylor laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. “You can’t bribe me with sex, Richie. You’re just going to have to wait.”

“Fine.” Pouting, Richie went to sit on the couch. He asked if they could have an  _ Evil Dead  _ marathon for the day before going out at night, and even though Taylor was sure he’d seen each one half a dozen times before, Richie laughed throughout as they cuddled up on the couch. When  _ Army of Darkness  _ began, Taylor gave Richie a kiss and left him in front of the television to cook. 

About an hour, later Richie pressed pause to sit down to steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn on the cob. Taylor thought it was a remarkably heavy choice considering they were going to his favorite restaurant for dinner, but Richie’s metabolism was a thing of legend and he sucked the bone dry, letting it clatter to the plate and moaning appreciatively as he patted his little belly.

Pressing play, Taylor fell asleep in Richie’s lap as his fingers trickled through their hair, his giggled entering their dreams. After the last credits rolled, Richie gently shook Taylor’s shoulder. “Tay.” Richie whispered. “Time to get ready.”

Blinking awake, Taylor’s body stretched across him and Richie bent down to give them a kiss. “Alright, I’m up.” 

Taylor jumped in the shower while Richie changed into a black and gray short sleeve button up and black jeans. 

“Mmm...sexy.” Patting Richie’s ass on the way to the closet, Taylor smiled and emerged a few minutes later in dark wash jeans and a green Henley. “Alright, you ready?”

“Yes,” Bouncing on his toes, Richie followed Taylor out of the apartment. When they arrived at Momofuku the scent was intoxicating and as they were led to their table, Richie nearly drooled over every dish that floated by.

A short brunette waitress approached them, flipping open her notepad. “Hello, welcome to Momofuku. My name is—“

“Yes, hi, I would like two orders of the pork buns to start, please.” Richie interrupted her and Taylor brought a hand to their face. “And also the Momofuku ramen. And I want the green tea milk bar soft serve, please. Thank you.” Sitting up, Richie. flashed a comically wide smile and the waitress blinked at him, nodding slowly.

“Alright...and for you, sir?” She turned to Taylor.

Sighing, Taylor shook their head. “Sorry, it’s his birthday and he’s excited.”

“Oh, happy birthday!” She smiled warmly. “You get your soft serve for free, then.”

“Yay!” Richie beamed and Taylor rolled their eyes before giving their order. Food arriving, Richie immediately shoved a pork bun in his mouth before she even set down the plate, groaning loudly and hitting the table with a fist.

“ _ Fuck,  _ that’s good!” He exclaimed around half a mouthful and the waitress stared at him curiously as she set down the other plates.

“Can I get anything else for you two?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Taylor glanced at Richie’s chewing bliss and smiled. “Before we leave, can you give us two more orders of the pork buns to go, please?”

As she nodded and left, Richie looked up, stuffed face smiling. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Richie. Happy birthday.”

Unlocking the door to the apartment, Taylor was grateful every day wasn’t Richie’s birthday because he might be able to eat this way all the time, but they certainly couldn’t as they hoisted the triple layer chocolate cake complete with ganache frosting from the refrigerator and set it before him. Taylor placed the large wax ‘4’ and ‘2’ candles in the center and lit them. “Make a wish, Richie.”

Puffing his cheeks exaggeratedly, Richie blew them out before grabbing a candle and sucking the frosting from its stem. Taylor started to slice, but when Richie noticed where they were placing the knife, he raised a hand and waved it over. “Uh-uh. Bigger.” Chuckling, Taylor inched the knife over. Richie peered down his nose. “Little more…” 

“How are you not as huge as a house, Richie?” Taylor shook their head as they glided the knife to the right.

“Perfect.” Richie nodded and as Taylor started to slice, he smacked their ass lightly. “I find ways to work it off, apparently.”

Polishing off his dessert, Richie clapped his hands together. “Present!”

“Yes, Richie. You can finally have your present.” Taylor got up and ruffled his hair. “Hang on, I’ll be right back.”

Going into the office, Richie heard a scraping noise and was curious, so he followed. He found Taylor pulling the desk away from the wall and retrieving a large, flat rectangular package wrapped in blue shiny paper. “Oh hey.” Taylor smiled when they spotted him. “I hid it back here because I didn’t trust you not to go looking for it.”

Giggling, Richie nodded. “Absolutely the right choice. I dug through the whole closet and under the bed when you went grocery shopping. Fucking nothing. I was pissed.”

Scoffing, Taylor threw back their head. “So  _ that’s  _ why I couldn’t find my suspenders the other day. Figures. You are  _ incorrigible.” _

“Yup.” Smirking, Richie snatched the gift from Taylor’s hands, tearing away the paper unapologetically to reveal a  _ Blazing Saddles  _ poster, signed by Mel Brooks. 

Richie leaned back against the doorframe, mouth open. “Wow, Taylor, this is…” Richie shook his head and his oceanic eyes rose to meet Taylor’s, blinking behind his glasses. “Thank you. I love it.”

“You’re so welcome, Richie.” Taylor tipped up to link their lips. “Happy birthday. I love you.”

“I love you too, Taylor.” Smiling at them, Richie then looked down at the poster. “I’m going to go hang this.” Striding into the living room and setting it down, Richie went into their hall closet and began shifting things around on the top shelf. “We have a hammer and nails, right?”

“Uh, Richie?” Taylor placed a hand on his broad shoulder. “It’s a little late. The neighbors. Maybe we can hang it up tomorrow.”

“Oh right.” Richie nodded. “Sorry, I just got excited.”

Taylor kissed his cheek before going to put away the leftover cake. They were closing the refrigerator door when Taylor felt Richie’s strong arms snaking around their waist. “It’s still my birthday…” Richie giggled, drawing them close. Of all the precise instructions regarding the day, Richie hadn’t mentioned anything sexual that he wanted in particular, so as Taylor spun in his arms and brushed back his dark curls, they were curious.

“It is. And what would you like on this special day?” 

Richie threw his head back and sighed. “So many  _ things _ , that’s the problem. I couldn’t decide!” Giggling, Richie shook his head. “I’m so jealous that you can have multiple orgasms.”

Taylor laughed. “Yeah, I’m not going to lie to you. It’s pretty great.” They squeezed Richie’s firm arm. “You want to just get started and see what happens?”

“Sure.” Richie nodded, following them to the bedroom. 

Getting naked, they crawled into bed together and Taylor caught Richie’s lips, tongues lacing together as they placed their hand around his soft cock and tugged lightly. Richie’s fingers cascaded over Taylor’s skin, absorbing them before trickling between their thighs and coaxing their clit.

“Do you want me to suck you, Richie?” Taylor asked, Richie’s cock stiff and ready under their ministrations.

Richie shook his head. “No. Well, not yet at least. I want to play with you for a while.” Rolling on top of Taylor, he drew his fingers around their clit patiently as their languorous mouths wove together.

A small moan chirped from Taylor’s throat and Richie smiled. “Mmm...you like that?” Applying more pressure, Richie ground his cock against Taylor’s thigh. “You like when I touch you?”

“Yeah.” Taylor breathed. “I love it.”

Adjusting his grip, Richie made a triangle around Taylor’s clit with his thumb, fore, and middle fingers and began delicately milking them. Taylor’s mouth fell open as they pressed themselves into his hand and Richie’s smile broadened. “That feels good, doesn’t it? Huh?”

Heels kicking the sheets, Taylor clutched Richie’s vast shoulder. “ _ Yes, Richie! Yes! So good! Don’t stop!” _

Richie tilted his head, dark blue eyes examining. “Are you gonna cum for me? Am I gonna make you cum on my fingers? Huh? Fuck, I love making you cum, Tay. I love it. I love the sounds you make. It gets me so goddamn hard.” Thrusting his cock persistently against them, Richie groaned.

“ _ Yes, fuck! Fuck! Richie! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”  _ Thighs snapping shut around his hand, Taylor drew Richie close as their eyes fluttered and they quivered. Richie sucked the fingers into his mouth, reveling in the taste of Taylor’s desire before he swiped them through their hair. 

“I think I’m ready for you to suck me, now.” 

Tracing Richie’s strong jawline, Taylor nodded. “You got it.” Leading him to his back, Taylor sat atop Richie for a kiss before their mouth moseyed down his body, taking their time lovingly caressing every inch of his built chest and little belly before parking between his legs.

Taylor never tired of Richie’s substantial cock, neither the aesthetics nor its multifaceted abilities. No matter how many times the warm circle of their lips descended, smooth pink skin gliding over their tongue as the inevitable taste of precum hit their palette, Taylor loved it. 

The way Richie’s hands, so massive and strong, would force them down in the height of his ecstasy, all the while his fingers played with the tendrils of Taylor’s hair with the utmost delicacy. The way Richie’s hips would lose control, like a malfunctioning carnival ride, lifting, rocking, and jerking erratically until they fell still altogether. But it was the sounds Richie made, those got to Taylor most of all. 

While Richie’s words, whether it be the, “Yeah, suck my fucking cock, I know you love it” growled through gritted teeth in a voice nearly an octave deeper than the one Taylor heard each day, or the, “Please suck me, don’t stop! Fuck! I love your mouth, Taylor!” Spoken quickly in a breathy moan, always got Taylor going, it was the noises outside of them that truly ignited their desire.

How Richie would whimper, starting so soft, barely audible and revving up like an engine until it blossomed into one long, vulnerable wail. How Richie would whine, notes nearing anguish that sounded as if they were being wrenched from the depths of his being as Richie tossed his head back and opened his pink lips to set them free. 

Richie moved beneath Taylor now, body sliding up and down on the bed as their saliva pooled at the root of his cock and he pounded forward. “Taylor, I…” Swallowing, Richie caught a breath. “Could I...could I get on top and fuck your face?”

Raising his hands, Taylor popped up and nodded. “Sure, come on.” Flipping onto their back, Richie positioned himself over them and Taylor opened their mouth. “Oh fuck yeah.” Richie closed his eyes as he surrounded himself with Taylor’s warmth. Hand at the back of their head, Richie rocketed forward. “ _ Fuck, Taylor! Yes! I fucking love it! You feel so goddamn good! _ ” Fingers bunching in the sheets, Richie folded over, hips bouncing above Taylor’s face as he drove himself inside and they stuck their tongue forward and focused on breathing through their nose to avoid gagging.

“ _ Taylor! Taylor! Yeah! I’m gonna cum! Taylor! FUCK! _ ” Richie whined and for a moment his limbs contracted, nearly in the fetal position atop Taylor before he sprang apart, warm cum draining down the back of their throat as Richie shivered. Climbing off, Richie grabbed his glasses as Taylor took a corner of the sheet to wipe their eyes and mouth before settling under Richie’s arm.

“So…” Taylor’s fingers flowed through his dark chest hair. “Good birthday?”

Richie nodded. “The best. Thank you.” Raising Taylor’s face to meet his, Richie’s expression was serious as he traced their lower lip. “I…” Swallowing, Richie bit the inside of his cheek. “I hope I get to spend a lot of birthdays with you.” Corner of his mouth turning up, Richie lifted a shoulder, blue eyes looking down before they bounced back up to meet Taylor’s. “All of them.”

Hand at Richie’s stubbled cheek, Taylor grinned. “Me too.”

***

Living with one another for a few months, Taylor continued to accompany Richie whenever he did a stand up set. One night, seated in the front row, as per usual, Richie was approaching his closer when suddenly he pointed to a couple at a neighboring table. “Hey, where are you folks from?”

Taylor could probably perform most of Richie’s material themselves at this point after seeing him so many times, though they would struggle with the voices, and never, not once, had Richie done crowd work. In fact, Richie specifically mentioned the act made him nervous, and that he often found it cringey when he saw other comics plucking strangers from the audience for humiliation or simply to fill out their lackluster sets.

So as Richie made fun of the couples’ Bostonian accents, Taylor narrowed their eyes curiously. When he proceeded to another gentleman seated beside them, Taylor heard a woman’s voice ringing out from the back of the room.

“Hey!” She barked. “Why don’t you try telling some fucking  _ jokes  _ for a change?”

Disgusted, Taylor craned their neck to try and see who was responsible for the rude interruption, but couldn’t spot her. Glancing at Richie to see if he was alright, he lifted a hand and shrugged. “That’s what I’ve been trying to do.”

“Oh yeah?” The heckler shouted back. “Well, you’ve been doing a piss poor job. I haven’t laughed once.”

Crossing his arms, Richie held the microphone to his mouth indignantly. “You think you can do better? Come up here and fucking try it.”

Scoffing loudly, Taylor was shocked at how brazen this woman was as she continued. “Yeah, right. Like I want to be a stand up comedian. Telling bad jokes in bars for drunks who don’t give a shit. I bet you’re so fucking lonely and pathetic.”

Fuming, Taylor bunched their fists at their sides, flabbergasted that a stranger would be this cruel. “Well,” Eyes falling to the floor, Richie scratched the side of his head. “You might be half right.”

Taylor looked at him, heartbroken. They couldn’t believe Richie was going to allow this nobody to get to him. “I might be pathetic.” Richie shrugged. “But I’m not fucking lonely.” Rounding on Taylor, Richie narrowed his eyes. “Hey you.” Tilting up his chin, Richie stepped toward Taylor’s side of the stage and they glanced around confusion. “Yeah, you. Good lookin’ in the first row.” Richie smirked, lifting his eyebrows.

Unsure what was happening, Taylor swallowed as Richie hopped down, stepping in front of them. Tilting his head, Richie’s expression softened and a wide grin blossomed on his face as he reached into his pocket and dropped down on one knee.

“Taylor, will you marry me?”

Taylor couldn’t speak. They couldn’t hear. All of the gasps and reactions from the crowd were lost on them as they stared open mouthed between Richie’s dazzling blue eyes and the ring poised in his outstretched hand. Microphone to his mouth, Richie’s voice warbled a little. “The punchline is kind of on you this time, Tay.” 

Nervously giggling, Richie looked at them expectantly and Taylor managed to choke out, “ _ Y-yes!”  _ Richie standing to scoop them into his arms and covering every surface of their face he could with kisses as people around them clapped.

“Sorry, um…” Voice tremulous, Richie swiped a finger under his glasses as Taylor cried into his jacket. “Sorry to subject you folks to ‘performance art’ when you came here for comedy.” Richie chuckled. “Special thanks to my friend, Mary Thurmond, who’s going to be your next performer, and is not  _ actually _ a terrible human being.” The voice behind the heckler wove her way to the stage and Richie lifted a hand. “Thank you, everyone. Have a good night.”

Passing Mary the microphone, Richie ushered Taylor outside and with shaking hands slid the ring onto their finger, a silver band inlaid with a moonstone. Taylor pulled up the collar of their shirt to wipe the tears from their face and gave a watery smile. “It’s beautiful, Richie. Thank you.” 

“I love you, Taylor.” Hands at their waist, Richie drew them near.

“I love you too, Richie.”

Sounds of laughter floated from the club below as Richie and Taylor stood on the busy New York street, holding one another as their lips met, finding it difficult to maintain their kiss as neither of them could stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
